Les sévices de ton pardon
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: [Aokaga] [Sujet extrêmement dur] Kagami s'ennui infiniment. La vie ne lui accorde que monotonie et résignation à l'idée de vivre seul, et de mourir seul. Il est persuadé d'être destiné a incarné une âme perdue en quête d'action. Il n'imaginait certainement pas qu'il trouverait un but en l'incarnation d'une seule personne. "La violence est injuste, d'où qu'elle vienne."
1. Partie I

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. UA, bien qu'ils soient toujours au lycée. L'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Raiting : M**

 **Auteur : Heaven (moi quoi, pas de chichis !)**

 **Pitit mot (Avouez, comparé aux autres, il est min-m-i) : Yo mina ! Voici la première partie de cet mini-fic Aokaga et croyez-moi, j'ai mis le plus haut raiting parce qu'elle est très loin d'être joyeuse. C'est même un sujet très très très dur. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire psychologiquement parlant. Enfin, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant, même si la partie II est de loin la pire à mon goût. Je suis d'ailleurs encore en train de l'écrire -et oui, comme toujours, je n'ai pas su attendre la fin -'-**

 **Les persos sont un peu OOC mais vu le thème, je pense que ça passe.**

 **Oui je laisse planer le doute parce que j'aime le suspense et être sadique.**

 **Excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes mais j'étais fatiguée quand je l'ai relu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **x Heaven**

* * *

 **Les sévices de ton pardon**

 _ **Partie I**_

 **D** e fines gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasaient avec violence sur le verre avant de continuer leur course le long du bâtiment. Kagami regardait la pluie tombée, le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, las. Ses yeux d'un rouge carmin singulier n'exprimaient que l'ennui. Il n'avait même pas envie de rentrer chez lui.

Il savait que personne ne l'attendait et qu'une fois le pas de sa porte franchi, il allait retrouver le quotidien morne de sa vie, cloîtré entre quatre murs. Même si son chat lui apportait un peu de réconfort, il se sentait toujours seul. Il n'avait aucun but dans la vie et cela l'ennuyait profondément.

Comme s'il était destiné à être une âme perdue en quête d'action.

Il n'avait jamais vécu de réel angoisse, l'action le fuyait, l'amour ne l'intéressait pas. Seule la tristesse avait eu l'obligeance d'étreindre son cœur lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé orphelin, à l'âge de sept ans. La douleur s'est peu à peu ternie au fil des années, laissant le temps à l'ennui de prendre sa place. Maintenant, il regrettait de n'avoir rien eu de palpitant dans sa vie.

À aucun moment il ne s'était senti important pour quelqu'un, comme si l'humanité cherchait à le fuir. Kuroko, son meilleur ami, préférait s'enfermer dans sa bulle de silence et de sérénité plutôt que de lui parler. Il aurait volontiers donné son âme au diable pour seulement avoir le privilège de savourer une partie de jeux vidéos entre amis.

Kagami se prenait souvent à penser que si son chat pouvait parler, sa solitude serait peut-être moins encombrante.

La sonnerie stridente le tira de ses sombres pensées. Avec des gestes las, le jeune homme rassembla ses affaires dans un sac avant de quitter la salle, ne se donnant pas la peine de saluer le professeur qu'il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté l'établissement, il laissa ses yeux fatigués vagabonder sur la rue. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Les rares passants qu'il voyait se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux, se protégeant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de la pluie et du vent avec leur parapluie.

La pluie fouettait les cheveux rouges sombres de Taiga tandis que le vent lui envoyait de l'air frais en plein visage, lui provoquant de petits frissons qu'il accepta avec délice. Si tomber malade pouvait apporter un peu de piment dans sa vie …

Un léger grattement attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçu une silhouette qui se découpait sur le mur d'une ruelle semblant mal entretenue. L'eau qui lui tombait devant les yeux lui brouillait quelque peu la vue, si bien qu'il ne voyait pas avec précision.

Kagami s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin lorsqu'il vit la forme floue tomber à genoux. Il lui sembla entendre un gémissement provenant de cette silhouette. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue, en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

Devait-il aller voir si tout allait bien ou faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer son chemin ?

Peut-être était-ce un de ces types qui faisait parti d'un gang, un délinquant donc. Mais en même temps, il pourrait faire parti d'un de ces gars malchanceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Le rouquin se rendit compte qu'il se mordait la lèvre lorsque le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Il n'aurait certainement pas d'autres occasions de rendre sa vie un peu plus excitante, alors pourquoi pas ? Il avança d'un pas timide en direction de la silhouette qui avait disparu avant de raffermir sa démarche et d'apparaître, ainsi, plus déterminé.

Il s'arrêta finalement près du mur. La pluie lui cinglait le visage, si bien qu'il eu du mal à identifier les traces présentes sur le mur au niveau de son ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était du sang. Il suivit les taches. Il pu apercevoir une longue traînée du liquide poisseux ainsi que le début d'une empreinte de main.

Il longea le mur, une légère angoisse lui tordant le ventre à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Néanmoins, une certaine excitation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie prenait place dans son ventre, laissant le temps à l'adrénaline d'envahir lentement ses veines. Il aperçu enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Au vue de sa carrure, il s'agissait d'un homme. Il gisait pitoyablement dans une flaque d'eau devenue écarlate. Le roux comprit rapidement que le sang provenait de lui. Ses cheveux étaient tellement sales qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître leur couleur initiale. Il lui semblât qu'ils étaient courts et foncés.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et s'approcha, craintif. Une plainte s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme tandis qu'il essayait de se relever. Kagami prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

« Hey mec, ça va ? »

Il se sentit stupide après cette question. Pour toute réponse, le garçon grogna. Taiga ne pu dire s'il s'agissait d'un grognement agacé ou surpris. Il s'avança encore un peu, prêt à l'aider si l'inconnu s'effondrait. Ce dernier donnait l'impression de l'avoir entendu malgré la pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus forte puisqu'il se tourna quelque peu pour le toiser.

Kagami s'immobilisa, les yeux rivés à l'œil visible de l'homme en face de lui, l'autre étant caché par son profil. Étonnamment, il n'eut aucun mal à le discerner, comme si la pluie formait un rideau protecteur autour d'eux, leur créant une bulle d'intimité. Son œil droit d'un bleu saphir profond le scrutait avec dureté, le clouant sur place. Cette pierre sombre le laissait pantois, il ne savait que penser. Il était sûr que ses propres yeux ne reflétait que l'incompréhension et un certain malaise.

Mais il discerna autre chose dans sa pupille. Il cru voir de la peur refoulée ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de douleur et de dégoût. Cependant, il ignorait les raisons de ces émotions. Tout ce qui traversa son esprit à ce moment-là était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce garçon ici, à se tordre de douleur sous ses blessures.

« Dégage. »

La voix du jeune homme le ramena à la réalité. Dure, froide, implacable, il parlait comme s'il n'était pas au sol. Comme s'il était en position de force. Taiga en fut sidéré. Comment un garçon, aussi blessé soit-il et certainement d'un âge qui se rapprochait beaucoup du sien, pouvait parler avec une telle froideur, sans faille ? Le roux lui répondit, la voix légèrement tremblante dû à l'intimidation que lui procurait son interlocuteur en face :

« J'peux pas te laisser là. »

Le regard du jeune homme par terre ne flancha pas, il paru même agacé. Il lui répondit, impassible :

« J'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Mais si je te laisse-là, qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver... »

Kagami s'étranglait presque en s'imaginant laisser ce pauvre garçon seul, blessé. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était sans défense. Même à terre, il était sûr qu'il pouvait gagner un combat à mains nus. Cet homme dégageait une telle force que c'était impossible pour lui de ne pas trembler. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, depuis quand quelqu'un l'intimidait à ce point ? Lui qui se foutait de tout et qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, vivre une aventure, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation.

« Rentres chez toi. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un grognement alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se lever. Prenant appui sur ses bras tremblant, il hissa le haut de son corps. Seulement, c'était un trop gros effort alors il s'effondra une nouvelle fois, heurtant le sol avec brutalité.

Kagami se précipita vers lui, la peur au ventre. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à le laisser-là, c'était au-dessus de ses forces et contre ses principes. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, tout de même un peu craintif à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire le jeune homme à la peau qu'il devinait foncé -les saletés sur son corps lui permettait d'en douter-. Après tout, il pouvait très bien lui sauter dessus et l'agresser, même dans son état.

« Vas-t-en. »

Malgré l'insistance du garçon, la détermination de Kagami à le sauver était sans faille. Il ouvrit la bouche et lui dit d'une voix qu'il espérait assez ferme :

« Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Non ! »

Le cri du garçon surprit Taiga qui stoppa tout mouvement. L'individu lui avait agrippé le bras et le serrait tellement fort qu'il commençait à avoir mal. Il releva la tête vers lui et le rouquin lu une telle panique dans son regard que cela le déstabilisa. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il attendit qu'il parle, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes après avoir reprit son souffle :

« Ne fait pas ça, pas l'hôpital. Tout sauf l'hôpital. S'il-te plaît. »

Choqué de l'entendre le supplier, Kagami ne réagit pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui poussait ce garçon à fuir les hôpitaux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il craignait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que le jeune homme partait en avant. Il le réceptionna dans ses bras juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase une nouvelle fois contre le sol. Il murmura, assez fort pour que le roux entende malgré les clapotis réguliers de l'eau qui se fracasse contre le sol :

« Je t'en supplie, pas l'hôpital... »

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« **T** aiga, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? marmonna le rouquin, furieux contre lui-même. »

Il tournait en rond comme un tigre en cage, en proie a une nuée de sentiments et d'émotions que jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti. L'errance qu'il menait le noyait dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. L'agitation et l'affolement régnait en maître. Mais il sentait que l'exaltation prenait peu à peu sa place, l'ébranlant plus que de nécessaire.

C'était la première fois que quelque chose d'aussi fort lui arrivait. Grâce à ce garçon qu'il avait découvert agonisant et blessé, il avait pu ressentir tout un palmarès d'émotions qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié. Néanmoins, il trouvait ça absurde que ce même garçon avait fini par atterrir chez lui, assoupi dans son canapé.

Il avait d'abord longuement hésité lorsqu'il l'avait supplié de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Mais il avait senti une telle détresse dans la voix du garçon qu'il n'avait pas pu résisté. Son cœur avait alors prit le dessus et il s'était retrouvé à porter le jeune homme sur son dos, la pluie l'aveuglant presque. Il était sûr qu'il avait attrapé une maladie. Tant pis, ce serait le prix à payer pour avoir été aussi fougueux.

Et lorsqu'il l'avait installé sur son canapé, inconscient, il s'était senti tout de suite très idiot. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il avait alors jeté un coup d'œil sur ses blessures. Il en avait quelques-unes superficielles qu'il pouvait voir à travers ses manches et son pantalon déchiré. Mais celle qui suintait le sang était située au niveau de son abdomen, sur l'aine droite.

Lorsqu'il prit la décision de le soigner, il n'avait pas pensé à la gêne que lui octroierait ce geste. Dès lors où il avait entreprit de baisser son pantalon, puis légèrement son caleçon après avoir amené le matériel de soin, il s'était de suite senti embarrassé tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rose, le brûlant quelque peu -sensation qui, sois-dite en passant, était inédite pour lui-.

Puis il avait soufflé un bon coup, pensant qu'il était vraiment idiot de s'embarrasser pour si peu alors qu'il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça et que surtout, ils avaient à peu près la même morphologie, puis il commença à faire le nécessaire, appliquant ses doigts froids sur la peau hâlée du jeune homme toujours inconscient.

Il s'émerveilla de la chaire de poule que la froideur de sa peau provoquait sur celle, brûlant, de son compagnon de fortune.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air con, tomber en admiration pour si peu … Ce type me rend fou et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, c'est de plus en plus glauque, marmonna-t-il. »

Pourtant, il continua sa « besogne », s'appliquant. Alors qu'il remontait le haut que portait son colocataire improvisé, il découvrit plusieurs bleus, de la taille de son poing, recouvrant une grande étendue de la peau de son ventre. Il n'osa pas remonter plus haut, ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans son intimité, d'autant plus qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Néanmoins, sa curiosité était piquée à vif qu'avait bien pu faire ce type pour se faire battre comme ça ? Avait-il fait rentrer un délinquant chez lui ? À cette possibilité, il frissonna de peur mais aussi d'excitation. Le danger, chose nouvelle pour lui, exerçait une attraction sur lui. Mais il savait qu'à trop s'en approcher, il finirait par succomber.

Il avait alors finit de le panser, pour se retrouver là, dans la même pièce que cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, à attendre impatiemment qu'il se réveille. Il semblait tellement mal en point que Kagami se dit qu'il n'émergerait que le lendemain, étant donné que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Cependant, il aurait aimé connaître son nom, afin de savoir qui exactement il avait fait rentrer chez lui.

Soupirant, résigné, il alla prendre une chaise qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine et l'installa près du canapé où reposait l'inconnu. Hors de question de le laisser seul dans son appartement. Il était peut-être excité et un peu étourdi à l'idée qu'un danger venait d'apparaître dans sa vie, mais pas fou au point de laisser ce danger se balader librement dans sa demeure.

Somnolent, il attendit plusieurs heures dans la même position : la chaise retournée et lui positionné à cheval dessus. Puis il finit par s'endormir, se demandant si le danger qu'il avait permis d'entrer serait bénéfique ou au contraire, catastrophique.

* * *

 **K** agami était à moitié endormi, toujours dans la même position. Il sentait le bois rugueux de la chaise contre ses avant-bras ainsi que l'aspect inconfortable de son positionnement, mais ne semblait pas décidé à sortir de ses songes, voulant encore profité de ces instants de sommeil supplémentaires.

Il manqua tomber de sa chaise lorsque le bruit d'un objet se fracassant contre le sol le réveilla définitivement. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder partout, perdu, avant de remarquer l'objet en question -qui s'avérait être une bouteille d'eau- par terre et de voir un garçon debout.

Se demandant ce que fichait un inconnu chez lui, Taiga fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche, prêt à le questionner mais s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés. La soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire et il se leva d'un bond, les membres endoloris. Tout en se massant la nuque, il questionna:

« Où vas-tu ?

\- Je rentre. »

Son impassibilité surpris une nouvelle fois le grand rouge qui le dévisagea. Il portait toujours ses habits en lambeaux et son visage crasseux était aussi sale que ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses yeux, cachés en parti par les ombres que jouaient la lumière sur son visage. Il se rendit compte seulement maintenant que son faciès n'était pas du tout abîmé, pas même une égratignure. Une question lui vint à l'esprit.

Vivait-il dans la rue ?

Mais il ne la posa pas, jugeant cela trop indiscret. Alors que le jeune homme se détournait pour partir, la main sur la poignée de la porte, Kagami ne pût résister et demanda, priant pour qu'il lui réponde :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Il avait peur que le garçon ne lui jette un regard assassin avant de s'enfuir. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il lui montra simplement son profil, se contentant de lui jeter un regard à peine intéressé, avant de souffler :

« Daiki. »

Puis il détourna la tête avant que Kagami ne réagisse. Son prénom résonnait dans la tête de ce dernier. Un simple mot, son prénom, savoir son prénom, le rendait euphorique. C'était comme une victoire. Il était vraiment heureux de savoir l'identité de celui qu'il avait accueilli chez lui, à défaut de l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital.

Juste avant de franchir la porte, Daiki murmura, si bas que Taiga crû que son ouïe était défaillante :

« Merci... Taiga. »

Et il disparu, refermant la porte derrière lui. Kagami resta pantois quelques secondes, clignant des yeux fébrilement. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Il ne se rappelait pas de lui avoir communiqué cette information !

Troublé, Kagami fit quelques pas en direction de sa salle de bain. C'est lorsqu'il se cogna contre le comptoir de sa cuisine qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté. Une fois arrivé devant son miroir, il constata qu'il avait les yeux bouffis de fatigue et de longues cernes. Il avait gardé les mêmes habits qu'hier, si bien qu'ils étaient tâchés de sang.

Il s'était tout de même lavé les mains avant de toucher la blessure de Daiki, ne voulant pas l'infecter. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu aggraver son cas, déjà qu'il s'était demandé comment réagir, n'ayant jamais eu affaire à une situation similaire auparavant.

Il prit une douche rapide, remarquant que l'heure s'écoulait rapidement. Il ne mangea qu'un bout de pain, accompagné d'un jus d'orange avant de sortir de son appartement, fermant à clé au passage. Puis il prit le chemin de son lycée, soupirant.

L'ennui le gagnait déjà, alors même que la journée n'était pas encore commencée.

* * *

 **D** eux semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que Kagami n'ait revu Daiki. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il s'en fichait, que de toute façon personne ne faisait attention à lui et que jamais il n'aurait une vie plus mouvementée. Rester à jamais coincé dans sa vie monocorde semblait être l'unique solution.

Seul le fait qu'il était émancipé le différenciait des autres adolescents de son âge, lui permettant d'être plus autonome et plus mature qu'eux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, après tout, s'il n'était pas émancipé, cela signifierait que peut-être, ses parents seraient toujours de ce monde.

Néanmoins, cela l'aidait beaucoup. Il recevait une aide tout les mois et comme il n'était pas très dépensier, cela suffisait largement pour ses besoins, il n'avait donc pas besoin de travailler pour l'instant. Il avait, certes, plus de responsabilité mais il n'y voyait là qu'un moyen de s'occuper, afin de ne pas se perdre dans son océan d'oubli.

Il croqua dans une pomme, tandis que de sa main droite, il tenait un livre, qu'il lisait lentement, savourant l'histoire qui se déroulait, retranscrite par de simples mots. Afin de combler un temps soit peu son manque d'aventures, il s'était réfugié dans les livres d'action, ceux qui lui contait une histoire afin qu'il puisse en rêver, ceux qui lui permettait de s'évader, d'oublier le temps d'un instant la vie banale et sans but qu'il menait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être à la place de tous ces héros auxquels il arrive toujours quelque chose d'incroyable. Il jalousait secrètement tous ces êtres inventés, se demandant pourquoi lui n'ont plus ne pouvait pas être un personnage fictif ayant une vie extraordinaire, sans aucune notion du mot « ennui », au lieu de ce jeune homme ennuyant, banal et sans intérêt.

Il aurait tellement aimé être une autre personne. Que Kagami Taiga n'existe plus. Peut-être même serait-il mieux mort, coulant des jours heureux avec ses parents, qui sait ?

Levant les yeux de son livre en sentant un regard insistant sur lui, chose à mettre dans la liste des choses nouvelles pour lui, il croisa un regard qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier. Son cœur manqua un battement à mesure qu'il reconnaissait la personne assise en face de lui, à seulement quelques mètres.

Daiki se tenait sous un cerisier qui avait revêtu sa tenue d'hiver. Kagami ne bougea pas, préférant l'admirer de loin. Il avait cette fois-ci des habits propres, lui donnant un aspect banal. La seule chose qui ne lui permettait pas d'entrer dans cette catégorie était bien ses cheveux.

D'une couleur bleu marine comme le serait une mer déchaînée, ses cheveux détonaient sur le paysage sombre et monotone qui l'entourait. Ses traits semblaient constamment tirés, lui donnant un air plus âgé et mature.

Sa peau halée, que Taiga n'avait pas pu vraiment remarquer la dernière fois à cause du sang et de la poussière qui le recouvrait, contrastait elle aussi avec les couleurs clairs qui l'entouraient ainsi que ses cheveux. Ces derniers encadraient son visage, dévoilant une mâchoire affinée sur les côtés, tout de même masculine, un nez proportionnel au reste et des yeux en amandes bleus roi. S'il se concentrait pour affiner sa vision, il pouvait même apercevoir des reflets lagons.

Refermant son bouquin en prenant soin de marquer la page, le roux le glissa dans son sac et se leva. D'une démarche nonchalante, il rejoignit Daiki qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Alors que son apparence extérieure semblait montrer une indifférence extrême, en son propre intérieur, c'était tout autre chose.

Ce garçon l'intimidait, il ne pouvait le nier. Si bien que l'angoisse qui se tapissait au fond de son ventre, menaçant d'émerger à tout moment, lui faisait peur. Depuis sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme, Kagami était assailli d'émotions différentes qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Jamais il ne s'était inquiété pour quelqu'un, surtout pour un inconnu. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait intimidé, lui qui se fichait royalement de tout et de tout le monde, c'était une première. Et surtout, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait intrigué à ce point.

Daiki avait développé chez lui une faculté qu'il croyait perdue : la curiosité. Il l'attirait, semblant le narguer avec son expression faciale tantôt neutre, tantôt froide. Il voulait savoir la raison pour laquelle il l'avait retrouvé dans cet état. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, il l'avait ramené chez lui sans aucunes craintes, comme si c'était naturel. Il voulait voir d'autres émotions que l'impassibilité ou la froideur chez Daiki. Et ce qui lui faisait tellement peur, à un tel point qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer, c'était le sentiment de vouloir faire surgir autre chose que ces deux sentiments dominant chez Daiki.

Il voulait qu'il ressente des émotions inédites avec lui, et qu'il les fasse partager seulement avec lui.

Et cela l'effrayait, littéralement. Ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une seule fois et déjà, le rouquin en était à un tel stade d'obsession qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Devait-il laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même ou les provoquer ? Ou bien tout simplement faire demi-tour et l'ignorer ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas réfléchir plus, étant déjà arrivé à destination. Les mains dans les poches, il ne parla pas, laissant le silence perdurer. Plongé dans les yeux de Daiki, il pouvait enfin les admirer de près. Ils étaient bien d'un bleu saphir profond avec une touche de bleu plus clair lorsqu'un faible rayon de soleil venait caresser sa pupille. Il était de face, laissant le champ libre à ses yeux de pouvoir découvrir son œil gauche. Il remarqua qu'une fine cicatrice barrait son œil verticalement. Mais c'était bien parce qu'il était observateur, seuls de fins traits dépassaient de chaque côté de son œil, masqué par sa peau brune.

La cicatrice se concentrait surtout à l'intérieur de son œil, si bien qu'il remarqua une légère différence de couleur entre les deux yeux. Le gauche avait une teinte plus claire que le droit, les rendant de ce fait légèrement vairons. Néanmoins, c'était très léger, l'un avait seulement plus de bleu ciel que l'autre, c'est tout. Kagami comprit avec stupeur qu'il ne devait voir que d'un seul œil, étant donné que l'autre n'était plus fonctionnel.

Son œil gauche était aveugle.

Dans un premier temps, il se demanda comment cela était arrivé. Au vu de la cicatrice, ce n'était pas anodin. Il fût même tenté de lui demander, mais s'abstint. En guise de bonjour, il était sûr d'avoir déjà fait mieux. Puis il se demanda depuis quand est-ce qu'il était devenu aussi entreprenant. La réponse lui vint d'elle-même.

Ce n'était pas depuis quand, mais avec qui, qu'il devrait se poser la question. Et ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'il avait ce comportement, ces pensées inhabituelles à l'égard d'autrui.

Il ne voulait s'intéresser qu'à Daiki.

Réalisant que cela faisait depuis trop longtemps qu'ils se dévisageaient dans le blanc des yeux sans amorcés le moindre mouvement, Taiga décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui, non sans garder une distance respectable. La raideur de ses épaules prouvaient que Daiki n'avait pas tellement envie qu'il s'approche, de même que le regard froid qu'il n'avait de cesse de couler dans sa direction. Kagami amorça tout de même la conversation :

« Salut, hésita-t-il. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il s'en doutait un peu, ayant deviné que le jeune homme n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment sociable. Mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant, sa curiosité était bien trop forte pour abandonner. C'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait à quelqu'un, autant en profiter.

« C'est drôle, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans ce lycée. Pourtant, tu es facilement remarquable, essaya-t-il de plaisanter. »

Cela n'eut aucun effet. Daiki demeurait impassible, ses yeux parcourant l'ensemble de la cour. Kagami se racla la gorge. Il voulait tant lui demander comment est-ce qu'il connaissait son prénom, mais il n'osait pas, de peur que le garçon n'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de foutre le camp. Alors à la place il demanda :

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, depuis la dernière fois. Enfin, d'après ce que j'en vois... »

Il ne continua pas, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Voilà qu'il perdait ses moyens, alors même qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Alors il se tût, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de tenter une conversation tant qu'elle était à sens unique.

Il reprit son livre, voulant continuer sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas, restant à côté de Daiki qui semblait se perdre dans ce silence. Ils passèrent leur temps libre comme ça, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se parler, profitant inconsciemment de la présence de chacun.

* * *

 **P** lusieurs semaines passèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les jours, au même endroit, à la même heure, excepté le week-end où Kagami retrouvait son ennui glaçant. Daiki était toujours présent avant le grand rouge. Ce dernier avait l'impression qu'il l'attendait.

Il fallait dire qu'au fil des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, Kagami voyait un changement chez Daiki. Il ne contractait plus ses muscles dans une position de défense lorsqu'il approchait, au contraire, il semblait détendu. Ses yeux affichaient une expression moins froide, plus tranquille. Taiga n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils possédaient une apparence plus douce mais il y décelait un calme apparent.

Bien qu'ils ne s'échangeait aucunes paroles, Kagami commençait à se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise avec Daiki, moins intimidé. Il était heureux, car ce garçon, de part sa simple présence, arrivait à le sortir de sa vie morne mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, le silence parlait pour eux. Ils avaient appris à se comprendre d'un regard, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'observaient. Kagami avait mémorisé de nombreux tics du corps de Daiki. Lorsqu'il semblait nerveux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux courts ou alors au contraire, lorsqu'il dégageait une aura sombre, il baissait volontairement la tête vers la gauche, comme s'il voulait masquer son œil infirme.

De même qu'il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il changeait de position, un léger rictus de douleur s'emparait de son visage avant de s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus la curiosité de Kagami. Avait-il encore des blessures ? Mais qui les lui faisait ? Peut-être se battait-il, peut-être était-ce un délinquant ? Taiga n'en savait rien, et ça le frustrait quelque peu.

Ce jour-là, à sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'il arriva il n'y avait personne. Cela changeait l'habitude qu'il avait prit de voir Daiki et le déboussola quelque peu. Kagami s'assit tout de même, se persuadant qu'il était seulement en retard. Alors qu'il lisait son livre tout en levant les yeux toutes les cinq minutes afin de le voir arriver, il sentait les minutes s'écouler sans que Daiki ne se montre. Une étrange sensation montait en lui, Taiga essaya de la décrypter. Il mit longtemps, mais parvint à la déchiffrer.

Il était déçu.

Il se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il s'était attaché à lui, maintenant habitué à sa présence. Ne pas le voir à ses côtés lui provoquait un horrible manque. Comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Cette situation lui rappela ses parents. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, une douleur vive surgit au niveau de son cœur, nouant sa gorge au passage.

Il referma le livre, n'étant plus capable de voir correctement et appuya sa tête contre le tronc du cerisier, fermant les yeux, le visage offert au ciel recouvert d'un voile de nuages cotonneux. Une profonde tristesse le prit, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était seul.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi abattu et désemparé. Il ricana légèrement lorsqu'il se dit que toute cette déferlante d'émotions négatives n'était provoquée que part un type dont il ne connaissait que le nom, et le langage du corps.

Était-ce une bonne chose de s'être attaché à lui ?

Car il ne savait pas si Daiki le prenait vraiment en considération au même titre que lui faisait attention à lui. Certes, il lui faisait ressentir des choses nouvelles ou oubliées mais ce qu'il espérait le plus, c'était de ne pas être détruit. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter une deuxième fois.

* * *

 **T** aiga ne savait même pas dans quel cours il se trouvait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'une boule au ventre ne le quittait plus, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Daiki, qu'il n'avait pas revu durant ces trois jours. Le week-end débutera ce soir et il ne savait pas s'il allait supporter deux jours de plus sans le voir.

Cette envie d'être avec lui constamment depuis qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il tenait à lui le déroutait fortement. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie qu'il s'attachait en si peu de temps ? Le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, sa jambe droite bougeant frénétiquement, il ne tenait pas en place. Il voulait courir et retourner dans la ruelle où il l'avait rencontré afin de le chercher désespérément.

Soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter, les discussions autour de lui s'évanouir, ne laissant qu'un grand silence. L'objet de ses pensées traversait la pelouse, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée. Kagami aurait pu reconnaître sa démarche nonchalante, ses épaules carrées, sa prestance, son charisme et ses cheveux d'un bleu roi sublime entre mille copies.

Le rouge dû se faire violence pour ne pas quitter la salle immédiatement et se ruer vers lui. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir une fois en face de lui. Allait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? L'ignorer pour le manque qu'il lui a fait subir ? Continuer ses habitudes comme si de rien n'était ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient amis...

Un mal de crâne menaçait de le prendre d'assaut tandis que Daiki disparaissait de sa vue. Il avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur hurler dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il essayait de forcer la barrière de sa cage thoracique pour se précipité vers lui.

Le reste de l'heure se passa comme une séance de torture. Kagami ne tenait pas en place, il changeait toutes les cinq minutes de posture. Plusieurs personnes le regardaient du coin de l'œil, surpris de le voir s'agiter ainsi. Lui qui était d'ordinaire calme avec constamment un regard fatigué d'ennui, le voir bouger dans tous les sens faisait naître des questions dans la tête de plus d'une personne.

Quand enfin la sonnerie se manifesta, Kagami se leva d'un bond et manqua de faire tomber sa chaise. Il détala sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir, se précipitant vers leur cerisier, priant pour qu'il soit là. Le chemin lui paru beaucoup trop long tandis qu'il longeait les corridors et descendait les escaliers.

Un soulagement sans nom se déversa en lui alors qu'il l'apercevait, non pas assis, mais appuyé contre l'arbre, les mains dans les poches. Alors qu'il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il dû s'appuyer contre une table pour ne pas tomber.

Il contempla sa main qu'il mit à hauteur de son visage. Elle tremblait violemment, comme un junkie en manque. Et lui était en manque. En manque d'une drogue bien différente de celles habituelles. Une drogue que nul autre ne pourra avoir.

Il était en manque de Daiki.

Respirant difficilement, il sentait l'hyperventilation arriver. La sensation d'être oppressé le prit, comme s'il se trouvait dans une boite minuscule. Une douleur lui compressa la poitrine, et il sentait les palpitations de son cœur s'accélérer. Sa bouche devint sèche et des vertiges se manifestèrent. Il recula, la main sur la poitrine, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne rentre en contact avec le mur froid de son lycée.

Une panique sans nom se propagea en lui, tel un poison qui venait achever sa proie. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'affolement qui le prenait, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle.

Alors qu'il se croyait mourir, sa respiration lui échappant de plus en plus, une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Une bouffée d'effroi le prit, accentuant sa panique. Qui était-ce ? Qu'est-ce que cette personne allait lui faire ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement si bien que lorsqu'il vit le visage de Daiki devant le sien, il crû d'abord à un mirage.

«Taiga, calmes-toi, lui ordonna Daiki sans le brusquer. »

Sa voix, ses mains sur ses épaules, son visage si proche du sien, son odeur lui chatouillant ses narines, ses yeux d'un bleu saphir profond soulignant son inquiétude, chose que Kagami n'avait jamais vu dans son regard. Il continua à lui parler doucement, l'apaisant peu à peu. Taiga découvrait une autre facette de Daiki.

Enfin calmé, Kagami put reprendre sa respiration, s'octroyant une grande goulée d'air frais. Le métis soupira de soulagement, continuant de caresser inconsciemment l'épaule du roux. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il la retira doucement, ne faisant pas cas de cet acte. Puis il s'installa à côté de Kagami, qui ne réagit pas.

Ce dernier était consterné. Il s'était mis dans cet état, simplement parce qu'il avait revu Daiki après trois jours d'absences consécutives ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-on arriver à une telle extrémité, juste parce que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel ? Il était vraiment pathétique. Jamais le bleuté ne se serait mis dans cet état pour lui.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt surpris. Daiki lui avait porté de l'attention et au lieu de le laisser se calmer tout seul, ce que la plupart des gens auraient fait, il était venu l'aider. Avec seulement un toucher et des paroles apaisantes, il avait réussi en cinq minutes ce que les autres auraient effectué en dix minutes.

Le pouvoir qu'exerçait Daiki sur lui l'impressionnait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Il avait peur à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir lutter contre lui. S'il était capable de se mettre dans un état pareil juste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant trois jours, jusqu'où pourrait-il aller ?

Soudain, un détail le frappa. Il se souvint de son visage relevé vers lui, mais surtout de son œil gauche. Une forme brunâtre, assombrissant ses traits, très peu visible à cause de son teint foncé. Il coula un regard vers lui, la tête toujours un peu baissée. Daiki regardait devant lui, sans s'occuper du reste. Kagami ouvrit la bouche, l'appelant timidement. Il tourna la tête vers lui, comme il l'espérait, et il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours, il avait bien remarqué cet hématome qui lui recouvrait la partie gauche de son visage. Des veines étaient visibles tandis qu'un coquard d'un violet foncé, tirant sur le noir prenait quasiment toute la surface. Taiga retint son souffle mais il se souvint qu'il avait fait de l'hyperventilation il y a peine quelques minutes, alors il le relâcha. Il démarra la conversation, incertain quant à l'obtention d'une réponse :

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Il ignorait quelle serait sa réaction et la redoutait. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant des semaines, n'apprenant à se connaître seulement par le langage corporel, et il avait fallu qu'il manque d'air et fasse une crise pour qu'enfin, il lui adresse la parole.

« Un combat, souffla Daiki, détournant le regard. »

Kagami failli s'étouffer sous la surprise. Il avait daigné lui répondre ? D'ailleurs, il n'était pas tellement étonné par sa réponse. En fait, ce qu'il avait voulu demandé par l'intermédiaire de cette question, c'était de savoir _qui_ lui avait fait ça. Et il savait que Daiki avait su lire entre les lignes, ne souhaitant pas répondre à cette question muette.

« J'ai l'impression que tu te bats souvent. »

Le grand rouge se mordit la langue et attendit sa réaction. Il venait de lui révéler implicitement qu'il avait remarqué ses nombreuses grimaces lorsqu'il bougeait. Daiki se raidit, le regard devenu plus froid. Il ne répondit pas, laissant cette affirmation en suspend. Kagami commençait à bien le connaître, et savait maintenant que lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait, il préférait se murer dans le silence.

Alors il lui sourit, doucement, avec hésitation.

Il redécouvrait le plaisir de montrer sa compréhension et sa confiance en l'extériorisant. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il avait confiance en Daiki. Ce sourire lui prouvait cette hardiesse, et il voulait qu'il se sente en sécurité, lui aussi. Qu'il ait confiance en lui.

Cela paru troubler Daiki qui bougea imperceptiblement, tantôt s'éloignant de Kagami, tantôt se rapprochant de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Personne ne lui souriait, sa froideur faisait fuir tout le monde. Il n'avait droit qu'à des regards de peur ou d'appréhension. Et il savait qu'il intimidait Kagami, au début. Il le voyait dans son regard. Et pourtant.

Pourtant il était revenu, s'était accommodé de sa présence, avait partagé le silence avec lui. Il semblait le comprendre alors même qu'il ne savait rien. Daiki avait envie d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un, mais il avait bien trop peur.

Il avait bien trop peur des représailles, si jamais son bourreau venait à découvrir l'existence de Taiga.

« _Je détruirai ton bonheur, sois-en sûr, mon garçon._ » lui avait-il dit.

Et Taiga … Taiga lui procurait du bonheur. Il le réconfortait un temps soit peu, en restant là, avec lui. En ne le fuyant pas. Il ne le laissait pas seul. Et ça, il avait du mal à rester indifférent. Il avait vu dans le regard du rouquin qu'il se sentait seul lui aussi. En l'acceptant dans sa vie, il lui permettait sans doute de combler quelque peu le vide en lui, tout comme il le faisait avec lui.

Alors s'il lui souriait comme ça, sans arrières pensées, sans craintes, sans préjugés, il avait du mal à résister. Il avait envie de tout déballer sur-le-champ. Il en avait assez de tout garder pour lui, et Taiga semblait être celui qui l'écouterait, au même titre que Daiki était celui qui lui permettait de sortir de la monotonie de la vie. Même s'ils gagnaient tout les deux, au final, n'était-ce pas Taiga qui en souffrirait le plus ?

Si jamais il venait à l'apprendre... Non, il devait tout faire pour qu'il ne soit au courant de rien. Il ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait prendre le risque que le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge soit blessé, autant physiquement que mentalement, et par sa faute.

« Ça va aller pour ton œil ? »

La voix de Kagami exprimait une nonchalance feinte. En vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Daiki eut un sourire amer, qui ressemblait fortement à un rictus méprisant. Puis il répondit, d'une voix éteinte :

« J'ai connu pire. De toute façon, il ne voit plus. »

Taiga sentait de la rancœur derrière ses paroles. Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder devant lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange. S'était-il battu au point d'être gravement blessé et donc de ne plus pouvoir bouger pendant trois jours ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ? Plus le temps passait, et plus Kagami était sûr que Daiki cachait quelque chose.

Un pressentiment tiraillait son ventre, le prévenant que ça ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

* * *

 **L** e week-end. Pour la plupart des gens, cela signifiait la fin de la semaine, pouvoir se détendre, les sorties entre amis. Pour d'autre cela signifiait une course contre la montre, une tonne de devoirs et d'obligations, travailler le dimanche sans aucun repos.

Kagami n'avait pas la même façon de penser que tous les autres. Pour lui, le week-end ne signifiait rien. C'était seulement deux jours dans la semaine, à la différence près qu'il restait enfermé dans son logis avec son chat à regarder la télévision ou lire des livres avec pour seule compagnie l'ennui. Parfois, il sortait mais jamais de grandes expéditions.

C'est pourquoi en ce terne samedi après-midi, Taiga décida de sortir. Afin de, peut-être, trouver une occupation qui l'intéresse, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Peut-être irait-il s'acheter un nouveau livre, qui sait ?

Il laissa juste ses pas le guider dans des directions différentes. Il fit attention à ce qui l'entourait sans vraiment s'émerveiller. Quelques gouttes d'eau se déposèrent sur ses cheveux et son visage, avant qu'un véritable torrent ne se déverse.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que Kagami rentra chez lui, au contraire. Il était exaspéré de voir tout les passants se précipiter chez eux, essayant d'échapper le plus rapidement possible à la pluie. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux même et il leva la tête, découvrant qu'il se trouvait devant la ruelle où il avait rencontré Daiki.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire en remarquant la similitude du moment présent avec celui du passé. Il ne manquait plus que Daiki et tout aurait concordé. Il crû voir ce dernier à quelques mètres de lui. Il secoua la tête, se disant que la pluie devait altérer sa vision. Pourtant, il sentait un regard lui brûler une partie du visage. Il fini par tourner la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Daiki était bien là, adossé à une porte, et l'observait. Kagami ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son regard, étant trop loin. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se dévisager, jusqu'à ce que le basané ne se décide à le rejoindre. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être observé.

Kagami remarqua que Daiki se tenait auparavant devant un immeuble. Long de sept étages, le bâtiment semblait vieux et tenait à peine debout. Les murs décrépis, il faisait bien pâle figure à côté de son propre immeuble. Taiga regardait Daiki approcher, pensif.

Habitait-il ici ?

Une fois qu'il fût assez proche, le roux pût identifier son expression. Tout son corps était crispé, les traits de son visage étaient tendus et son regard se faisait fuyant, presque effrayé. Taiga fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Daiki dans cet état ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le ton bourru de son interlocuteur surprit Kagami. Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli de la sorte, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas prévu de le voir. Visiblement, Daiki attendait une réponse. Le roux la lui fournit, hésitant, déstabilisé par le regard noir que lui lançait le bleuté:

« Je sais pas... je ne prévoyais pas …

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles. »

Son ton était sans appel. Kagami en fût de plus en plus troublé. Il n'avait même plus le droit d'aller où il voulait ? Mais alors qu'il aurait dû s'énerver, ce qui aurait été encore une fois un progrès dans la liste de ses émotions retrouvées, il se mit à fixer Daiki encore plus intensément, faisant abstraction du rideau d'eau qui tombait autour et devant eux. Ses cheveux mouillés collés sur son front, ses yeux sombres qui ne le lâchaient pas un instant, son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau, saillant ses muscles, son air sur le qui-vive, sa mâchoire serrée, les veines apparentes sur ses bras dont il avait relevé les manches.

Tout en lui l'appelait au désir.

Kagami ne connaissait pas cette forme d'émotion. Le trouver attirant et sexy était une première pour lui, si bien qu'il resta cloué au sol, hypnotisé. Il était dans l'incapacité de détourner son regard, Daiki accaparait toute son attention.

Un frisson se propagea dans tout son corps, comme une onde de choc alors que Daiki lui avait saisit le bras. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés aux siens. Tout deux étaient dans l'incapacité de penser. Leur peau était brûlante, ils ne sentaient plus les gouttes de pluie.

Il n'y avait qu'eux et leur deux peaux en contact.

Kagami avait perdu la notion du temps, préférant se plonger dans les abysses profondes qu'étaient les yeux de Daiki. Il avait l'impression de tomber en chute libre, sans qu'il n'y ait de fin. Malgré le trouble évident qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre, Daiki paru se ressaisir et dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Tu... tu devrais pas être ici.

\- Pourquoi ? répondit machinalement Taiga, fasciné. »

Son interlocuteur allait répondre, mais une voix sourde interrompit leur échange. Le charme était rompu, Daiki lâcha immédiatement le bras de Kagami, comme électrocuté. Il s'était de nouveau raidis en entendant cette voix chargé de colère l'appeler.

Taiga, perdu et frustré, regarda derrière l'épaule de Daiki pour voir qui avait osé interrompre ce moment. Il ne distinguait qu'une vague silhouette semblant appartenir à un homme. Il s'approchait, le pas courroucé. Daiki attira une nouvelle fois l'attention de Kagami en lui soufflant :

« Vas-t-en ! »

Le roux n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, le nouvel arrivant était maintenant à leur hauteur, les toisant. Des cheveux noirs hirsutes, un regard encore plus froid et dur que Daiki, un teint de peau légèrement moins foncé que l'adolescent, une carrure imposante. Dès le premier regard posé sur cet homme, Taiga sût qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Quelque chose de malsain se dégageait de cet inconnu, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Malgré cela, Kagami décela une légère ressemblance avec Daiki, qui se confirma lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« Alors fils, qui est-ce ? »

Sa voix faussement mielleuse provoqua des frissons d'un autre genre à Kagami. La peur s'insinuait lentement en lui. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cet homme l'effrayait. Et apparemment, il s'agissait du père de Daiki. Comment, en un seul regard et en une seule parole, cet homme arrivait à lui provoquer des sueurs froides ?

« Personne, juste un type qui s'était pommé, grogna Daiki. »

Blessé par les propos du jeune homme, Kagami se tourna vers lui, près à l'incendier du regard. Mais il s'arrêta dans son élan. Les yeux de Daiki exprimait une détresse telle qu'elle le laissa sans voix. Il lui intimait silencieusement de partir au plus vite, comme pour le mettre en garde.

Hébété, Taiga fit un pas en arrière, ne sachant pas quelle était la bonne décision à prendre. Il mit longtemps à comprendre que Daiki cherchait à l'éloigner de son père, mais n'en comprit pas la raison. Ce dernier le fixait toujours, les yeux plissés, méfiant. Alors, rentrant dans le jeu de Daiki, Kagami dit :

« Heu .. ouais. Merci pour les … indications. A plus ! »

Avalant sa salive avec beaucoup de mal, Kagami fit encore un pas en arrière, avant de se détourner complètement et de se mettre à marcher dans le sens opposé à Daiki. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le regard de Daiki lui brûlant le dos, Kagami sentit qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable de laisser Daiki seul avec son père ?

* * *

 **K** agami allait devenir fou, littéralement.

Après l'épisode du samedi après-midi, le roux avait passé son dimanche cloîtré dans sa chambre, sous sa couette, à fixer le mur en face de lui. Il avait été dans l'incapacité de formuler des pensées cohérentes, passant du coq à l'âne sans interruption.

Puis il était retourné au lycée le lendemain, appréhendant le moment où il reverrait Daiki. Son image de lui sous une pluie battante qui avait éveillé son désir ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde, de même que le regard paniqué qu'il lui avait lancé. Les deux ne collaient pas et pourtant, Taiga ne pouvait s'empêcher de le revoir dans ces deux situations, encore et encore.

Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé sous le cerisier, Daiki n'était pas là. Et il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas, car il était toujours ici avant lui. Il avait alors serré les dents et avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'au fond de lui, il bouillonnait.

Que s'était-il passé lorsqu'il l'avait laissé avec son père ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Allait-il l'abandonner ? Mais l'appréciait-il, après tout ? Que représentait-il pour lui ? Se souciait-il de lui, autant que lui le prenait en considération ?

Les pensées en ébullition, il était retourné chaque jour au cerisier, sans que Daiki ne se montre. Ce manège avait duré une semaine, et Taiga sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Tournant en rond comme un tigre dans sa cage, le manque l'attaquait par vague, augmentant son inquiétude et sa colère.

Une image de lui baignant dans son sang lui traversa l'esprit. Il revoyait le jour de leur rencontre, son sang tâcher ses vêtements, ses rictus de douleurs qui déformaient de temps à autre son visage, l'énorme coquard qu'il avait à l'œil gauche. Toutes ces visions l'assaillaient, ses nerfs lâchaient peu à peu. N'en pouvant plus, il craqua.

Dans un cri de frustration, il envoya son point contre le mur le plus proche.

Ce dernier se fracassa contre le plâtre, créant un grand trou dans lequel sa main resta coincée. La douleur lui parvenait, vive. Il sentait des morceaux du mur incrustés dans sa peau, tiraillant sa chaire. Mais il ne fit rien pour la stopper. Au contraire, il l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

La douleur physique l'empêchait pendant quelques secondes de penser à celle présente dans son cœur.

Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il cognait son front contre le mur, le faisant glisser jusqu'à se retrouver accroupis, la main tirée vers le bas, toujours enfoncée dans le trou. Le souffle court, il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. N'ayant pas Daiki à ses côtés, c'était très difficile pour lui de se calmer.

Il essaya de penser à des choses plus gaies, en vain. Rien de vraiment joyeux n'était arrivé dans sa vie. Alors il repensa à l'apaisement que lui prodiguait Daiki, à sa façon de parler lorsqu'il était en pleine crise d'hyperventilation. Penser à lui lui provoquait autant d'apaisement que de colère.

Malgré cela, le calme l'envahit peu à peu, lui permettant de réguler sa respiration. Il remarqua à peine le sang qui coulait le long du mur blanc. Il se fichait pas mal d'avoir le propriétaire sur le dos lorsqu'il aurait découvert cela.

Une envie indescriptible d'aller rendre visite à ses parents le prit. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'était pas aller les voir au cimetière, n'ayant pas spécialement envie. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de se sentir proche d'eux, d'avoir l'impression qu'ils le réconfortent, même en étant pas présent physiquement. Il le ressentait comme un besoin _vital_.

Sans s'attarder d'avantage, Taiga retira sa main du mur sans aucune délicatesse et le regretta tout de suite après, la douleur fulgurante remontant à toute vitesse sur son bras pour finir sa course jusqu'à son cerveau. Néanmoins, il ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer sa main, ni même de mettre quelque chose dessus.

Il se mit directement à courir, laissant son appartement ouvert, bien qu'il ait fermé la porte. Il se fichait complètement des conséquences que cela pouvait impliquer, il ne voulait qu'une chose, être enfin en paix. Accélérant, ne prenant pas en compte le sol devenu glissant à cause du verglas, Kagami n'avait qu'une seule destination en tête, un seul but.

Ignorant ses poumons en feu qui commençait à protester, Taiga dérapa violemment juste devant l'entrée du cimetière, tombant par terre. Il ne tint pas compte de son genou qui le picotait, ni même de sa main qui tremblait, le transperçant d'une douleur fulgurante.

Sale, son jean maintenant troué, des mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, il se déplaça rapidement dans les allées, cherchant les deux tombes qui étaient côte à côte sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une fois devant, Kagami s'arrêta, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les membres tremblants, sa main commençant à s'engourdir.

Il s'approcha d'une des pierre tombale, celle de sa mère, et la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle était froide, dénuée de chaleur. Le moral au plus bas et le cœur lourd, Kagami s'assit à même le sol en tailleur, ne faisant pas attention à l'herbe mouillée. Il se souvint que lors de leur enterrement, il avait demandé à une de ses tantes pourquoi on ne les brûlait pas, comme papy. Elle lui avait répondu que ses parents ne souhaitaient pas voir leurs cendres s'éparpiller dans les airs, s'éloignant les unes des autres.

Ils voulaient rester pour toujours ensemble, sans jamais être séparés.

A l'époque, Kagami n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail, tout ce qui l'accaparait, était le fait qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait leur choix. Étant resté seul trop longtemps, il savait ce que ça faisait d'être séparé de quelqu'un au point d'en souffrir. Il le vivait lui-même avec Daiki.

« Je comprends pas. »

Sa bouche s'était mise en mouvement d'elle-même. Taiga ne voyait pas l'intérêt de saluer deux pierres. C'est pourquoi il commença directement à s'exprimer, partant du principe que ses parents devaient l'observer et être déjà au courant de sa situation. Il avait besoin de s'exprimer, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il vivait.

« Comment ai-je pu m'attacher à quelqu'un à ce point-là ? C'est pas possible, je peux pas... enfin ! Dès qu'il est pas là, qu'il manque un de nos -si je puis dire- rendez-vous, je me mets dans des états pas possible, au point que ça me fasse mal ! C'est le premier type à qui je m'intéresse, alors est-ce vraiment normal d'avoir de telles réactions ? »

Kagami bouillonnait. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de tout casser. Mais il se contentait de parler, le ton de plus en plus crescendo, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il explose. Ce qui sera une grande première. S'énerver pour quelqu'un était tout nouveau pour lui, ses pensées s'emmêlaient et se démêlaient sans arrêt, comme un casse-tête chinois.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une bombe et que bientôt, j'exploserai. Mais je ne sais pas de quelle manière. J'ai envie d'être avec lui, tout le temps, tout le temps. J'arrive pas à me concentrer quand je suis en cours, il n'y a que lui, lui et toujours lui. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. N'y arrivant pas, il décida de laisser son cœur parler, plutôt que sa tête. De laisser ses sentiments le guider.

« Quand je suis avec lui... je sais pas. Il m'apaise, il m'fait du bien. Avec lui, j'ai l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'unique. Je m'ennuie jamais lorsqu'il est avec moi, mais c'est stupide puisqu'on se parle pas. Et pourtant... Pourtant il est le seul à avoir réussi à débloquer tout les sentiments et émotions que je croyais avoir perdu. Je ressens de nouveau la colère, la tristesse, la joie, la tranquillité, le manque et encore, je suis sûr d'en oublier plein. J'ai l'impression d'enfin vivre. Il est … il est … »

Kagami n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce sentiment. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il provoquait chez lui. Et cela augmentait un peu plus sa fureur. Il se mit à frapper du point sur la terre dure, ravivant la douleur. Il étouffa un gémissement et se mit à ricaner, tel un fou ayant perdu la raison.

« Je me suis même explosé la main juste parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine. Une putain de semaine ! C'est court, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, que je suis incomplet. Et vous auriez dû voir les trois jours où il n'était pas là. Lorsque je l'ai enfin revu, j'ai fais de l'hyperventilation. Sérieusement, juste parce que je l'ai vu. Je suis tellement pathétique. »

Il rit amèrement, sa main valide serrant une touffe d'herbe tandis qu'il essayait d'ignorer la douleur présente dans l'autre. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans son cœur.

« Je me plaignais que ma vie n'était pas assez mouvementée, qu'elle manquait cruellement d'action. Maintenant, je sais plus ce que je veux. C'est débile ! J'en ai marre, y a des fois, j'aurai bien envie de vous rejoindre et de tout laisser. Pourquoi est-ce que je vis ? Qu'est-ce que j'apporte ? Rien, rien du tout. J'étudie, je sais même pas pourquoi. À quoi ça sert ? À trouver un travail ? Mais moi j'ai aucun but, ça ne m'intéresse pas de travailler ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche ! Et Daiki... Daiki... j'en reviens à lui bon sang ! Pourquoi il m'a laissé ? Il veut m'abandonner lui aussi, comme vous l'avez fait ? Je vais encore être tout seul, enfermé dans cette putain de vie monocorde, à errer sans but ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez mis au monde ? Pour me condamner à mener une vie dont j'ai pas voulu, tout ça parce que vous ne pouviez plus vivre la vôtre ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Hein, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai envie de … j'ai envie de ... »

Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait envie. Respirant fortement, il était maintenant debout, s'étant levé lors de sa tirade. Il faisait face à ces deux pierres tombales qui représentaient les seules figures maternelles et paternelles qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Les membres flageolants, il voyait flou. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, menaçant de tomber. Mais il refusait de les laisser couler, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant deux simples pierres qui ne signifiaient strictement rien ! Sans s'en rendre compte, il souffla :

« J'ai envie de le voir. »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Taiga ne pût dire un mot de plus, choqué. Il savait qu'il avait envie de le voir, cette envie ne le quittait pas depuis le premier jour où il a disparu, seulement, il se rendait peu à peu compte de ce que ça signifiait. Ses jambes le laissèrent tomber et il tomba à genoux. Il reprit, d'une voix tremblante :

« J'ai besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il est avec moi. Bon sang, j'ai … j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse connerie en le laissant avec son père ! Son père il … il fait vraiment flipper. Je veux dire, rien qu'avec un regard... Et je l'ai laissé seul, face à lui. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si coupable ? »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus des pierres, comme pour ressentir leur protection. Il répéta, comme pour se convaincre lui-même que ce n'était pas une autre personne qui parlait, mais lui :

« Je veux être avec lui, maintenant. »

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, comme pour étouffer la brûlure présente dans son cœur. Il en avait assez que la vie l'ignore, assez qu'elle lui interdise tout accès au bonheur. Il voulait être heureux, mais ignorait quel chemin prendre pour y accéder.

« Maman, papa, qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ? gémit-il. »

Conscient qu'il n'obtiendra jamais de réponse, il resta dans la même position, à genoux, la tête baissée. Son esprit n'était que néant, un silence infini se répandait autour de lui, comme pour l'encourager à méditer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. S'il se mettait à penser maintenant, il ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes.

Il se sentait complètement démuni, perdu, oublié. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Se confier indirectement à ses parents lui avait parmi de lâcher ce qui pesait sur son cœur, mais il ne se sentait pas apaisé pour autant. Or, dans chaque livres qu'il avait dévoré où le héro agissait comme lui, il était écrit qu'il se sentait toujours mieux après sa confession.

Mais pas lui. Lui n'était pas un héro de roman où quoiqu'il arrive, il s'en sortirait toujours. Non, lui avait l'impression de ne plus exister. Comme s'il flottait. Mais un poids le maintenait en vie, le faisant suffoquer, lui laissant à peine assez d'espace pour respirer. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Se confier ne suffisait pas à le délivrer de ses tourments, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquait la présence de Daiki. Lui seul parvenait à le débarrasser du poids de ses maux.

Un mal-être le prit et il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes et la tête entre les genoux. Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu et sale. Un enfant de la rue, à qui l'on avait tout enlevé pour mettre les choses qui lui avaient été arraché juste sous son nez, comme pour le narguer.

Il avait cette chose juste devant lui, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni comment l'atteindre. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que cette chose était reliée à Daiki, comme une ancre qui ne le lâcherait jamais. Pourquoi, bon sang ? Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin de lui ?

« J'ai toujours crû que j'aurai besoin de vous, et uniquement de vous, chuchota-t-il, l'esprit vide. Je tente toujours de me rappeler le sentiment dans vos yeux lorsque vous me regardiez. Était-ce de l'affection ? De l'amour ? Je sais même plus. Je pourrai jamais le savoir, car vous êtes parti. Vous avez fait vos égoïste en me laissant tout seul. J'arrive même pas à déterminer si je vous en veux. »

Un rire amer le secoua, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Depuis l'temps, je me suis fait à l'idée que je finirais comme ça, et pas autrement. Je vivrai seul, je mourrai seul. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'aimer, ou même d'être aimé. J'ai dû connaître ça avec vous, je suppose. Mais... »

Il s'interrompit. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les deux pierres lisses en face de lui, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Le soir tombait, la façade nuageuse donnait un air sinistre à l'endroit. Bientôt, il ne verra plus à cent mètres, le cimetière vaguement éclairé par quelques lanternes. Il reprit, comme pour lui-même :

« Maintenant, j'ai réalisé que si j'avais pas rencontré Daiki cette nuit-là, j'en serais encore à m'interroger sur l'intérêt de vivre. Je serais encore persuadé de finir seul, sans personne à mes côtés. Mais avec lui, c'est différent. J'peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'arrive à apercevoir un avenir. Je... je me rends compte que je ne veux pas d'un avenir où il n'y est pas. Délirant, hein ? J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre pourquoi je me mets dans cet état. Finalement, j'abandonne. J'préfère laisser les choses venir comme elles sont. Peut-être parvenir à vivre ma vie d'une autre façon, qui sait ? »

Ses yeux à demi-fermés brillaient légèrement. Il avait envie d'hurler et de laisser sa peine couler librement. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça dans la solitude. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'entende, et non deux bouts de pierres qui étaient censées représenter ceux qui l'avaient élevé.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que lui, qui avait réussi à trouver du réconfort en sa personne. Quelqu'un qui avait autant besoin de lui.

Taiga sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur le haut de son crâne. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, son esprit égaré parcourant un royaume de solitude et de tristesse.

« Tu ne seras plus seul. »

Cette voix le réveilla instantanément, lui prodiguant une chaleur intense qui se propagea dans le reste de son corps. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui était capable de la lui faire parvenir par une simple phrase. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et il ne put les contenir, les laissant enfin couler le long de ses joues pour finir par s'écraser contre sa peau, se perdant le long de son pantalon.

Dans un élan de détresse, Kagami entoura les jambes de Daiki, les serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, posant sa joue contre la plus proche, sentant sa main toujours positionnée sur sa tête. Il se fichait complètement du fait que Daiki ait entendu son monologue. Il ne tenait en compte que sa présence, sa chaleur et sa promesse.

Lui non plus ne le laisserait pas partir. Il avait bien trop souffert de son absence.

Son corps tremblait tellement que Kagami craignait de s'effondrer si jamais le métis le lâchait. Ses pleurs silencieux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et mouillaient le pantalon du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant un temps, permettant à Taiga d'être entièrement sûr que c'était bien lui qui le soutenait, et non un mirage fondé dans le seul but de le torturer un peu plus.

Puis il écarta gentiment le rouge pour ne pas lui faire mal et s'assit. Kagami, malgré ses larmes qui lui brouillait la vue, vit une expression de douleur se peindre sur le visage de Daiki pendant une fraction de seconde. Il se mit à l'observer plus en détails. Au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de l'état de l'adolescent, ses tremblements reprenaient, plus violents.

L'horreur, la peine, la douleur, la colère, la joie, l'inquiétude se bousculaient en lui et il laissa échapper une plainte étouffée. Il toucha du bout des doigts la joue de Daiki, réticent à l'idée de lui faire mal. Ce dernier prit sa main dans la sienne, son regard bleu roi s'accrochant aux rubis de Taiga, leur aspect neutre disparaissant au fur et à mesure, remplacé progressivement par de la tendresse.

Un nouveau flot de larmes ravagea le visage de Kagami tandis qu'il faisait défiler différentes images mentalement. Il revoyait Daiki et ses rictus de douleur lorsqu'il faisait un geste précis, son œil au beurre noir, le jour catastrophique de leur rencontre, la première fois qu'il avait vu son père, ses absences répétées. Les pièces du puzzle entourant le mystère de Daiki s'emboîtèrent et Taiga comprit.

« En réalité, tu ne te bats pas, hein ? murmura-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse. »

Daiki ne répondit pas et saisit délicatement la tête de Taiga, la posant sur sa clavicule, près de son cœur. Ayant peur de lui faire mal, Kagami essaya de se dégager mais Daiki résistait. Alors il s'abandonna à ses douces caresses sur ses cheveux, essayant par tout les moyens de tarir ses larmes.

« Pourquoi Daiki ? »

Sa voix se brisa, il continua malgré tout :

« Pourquoi tu laisses ton père te traiter ainsi ? »

Il n'obtint encore une fois aucune réponse. Il eut comme l'impression de partager sa douleur, de la faire sienne. Il avait tellement envie de le soulager de ce poids bien trop lourd à supporter. Alors il pleura pour deux.

« Si je suis venu ici, commença Daiki d'une voix basse, c'est pour voir ma mère. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. »

Taiga sentit l'amertume dans sa voix sans même avoir besoin de le voir. Il le laissa continuer, ne l'interrompant pas :

« Elle est mort il y a quatre ans. Elle se trouvait au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Faut dire qu'on ne peut pas vraiment prévoir les braquages. C'est une mort bête, hein ? Juste deux petits cons qui voulaient se faire du fric. Des nerveux qui, dès que quelqu'un bougeait, appuyaient sur la gâchette sans même savoir viser. »

Il l'avait dit d'un ton tellement abattu et résigné que Kagami sentit des vibrations dans son corps. Ce dernier tremblait encore, loin de s'être remis de son surplus d'émotions. Daiki poursuivit, continuant de caresser les cheveux du roux dans un geste d'apaisement, le regard dans le vague :

« Ça a été l'élément déclencheur du changement de mon père. Il n'arrivait plus à aimer, et ne parvenait qu'à rester distant. Renfermé sur lui-même. Moi aussi j'ai changé. Je me suis senti perdu, d'abord. Puis j'me suis replié sur moi-même. J'ai tenté par tout les moyens de nier la réalité, de tout oublier. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, stoppant aussi les mouvements sur la chevelure de Kagami. Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger pour le regarder, de peur de le troubler dans son récit. Néanmoins, chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui déchirait un peu plus le cœur. Daiki continua, morose :

« Mais il a fallu qu'un jour quelqu'un fasse la remarque que je ressemblais à ma mère, devant mon père. Il n'a pas pût le supporter et a rejeté la faute sur moi. J'crois que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette nuit-là. En même temps, je pense qu'il en avait fait exprès, histoire que j'oublie pas. Au fond, je suis sûr qu'il m'en tient pour responsable. »

Kagami ne dit rien, certain qu'il nierait tout ce qu'il pourrait dire. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. D'un ton devenu pensif, Daiki poursuivit :

« Dans un sens, je le comprends. Je veux dire, lorsqu'on a mal, on peut faire des choses incompréhensibles. Et lui, je sais qu'il avait mal. C'est ce que mon père m'a apprit, indirectement. Il aimait ma mère. Beaucoup trop même, c'est ce qui l'a perdu. Je... je sais pas comment j'aurais réagis à sa place. Moi c'était différent, j'étais plus jeune. Je vivais pas avec elle depuis vingt-cinq ans. »

Taiga était aberré par le calme avec lequel il s'exprimait. Mais il était conscient que ce n'était qu'une façade. A l'intérieur, Daiki devait être aussi tourmenté et détruit que lui. Cependant, la voix tremblante de son ami le surpris tout de même lorsqu'il murmura :

« J'ai peur de devenir comme lui. J'veux pas me défendre pour finir agressif et violent. Je supporterais pas de finir comme mon père. Je veux pas faire de mal aux gens que j'aime. Même s'il y en a pas beaucoup. »

Kagami se mordit la lèvre, une dernière larme s'échappant de son œil. Les yeux maintenant rouges, s'accordant avec le carmin de ses pupilles et de ses cheveux, il observait une nuée de moustique tourner autour d'une lumière. Il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit la prise de Daiki sur son corps se faire plus légère. Ce dernier chuchota, assez fort pour que le rouge l'entende :

« J'veux pas risquer de te faire du mal à toi. Même si apparemment, c'est déjà fait. Vaudrait peut-être mieux... s'éloigner. »

Dès que ses oreilles perçurent le dernier mot, Taiga se releva d'un bond, poussant un peu trop brusquement Daiki qui ne put empêcher une grimace de douleur de déformée ses traits. Chassant la culpabilité de son esprit, il le saisit par le col, l'obligeant à se lever. Il planta ses iris colérique où brûlait une flamme vive dans les siennes et déclara, le ton soudain devenu dur :

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. Écoutes-toi, bon sang ! Tu m'as fait la promesse de ne pas me laisser seul, et tu me dis qu'on devrait s'éloigner ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser faire ça, sans rien faire, sans rien dire ? »

Les saphirs de Daiki scintillèrent lorsqu'il parût comprendre le sous-entendu de Taiga. Il retira sa main qui serrait toujours son col, et d'une voix chargé de fureur non-retenue, siffla :

« Te mêles pas de ça, Taiga.

\- C'est trop tard, tu crois pas ? Même si ça ne l'était pas, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul dans ta merde. J'ai compris que je tenais trop à toi pour pouvoir te laisser t'éloigner.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? »

Plus le ton montait, plus la rage se lisait sur le visage de Daiki. Kagami n'avait pas peur de lui, il avait apprit à ne plus être intimidé par lui. Il savait qu'il devait lui faire entendre raison avant qu'il ne le rejette totalement. Mais la phrase du basané l'informa sur la détresse que ressentait son interlocuteur.

« Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je pense que là, j'y survivrais pas. Il faut que tu te barres de ma vie avant qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Je reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Je m'en contrefous des dangers, tant que toi, tu n'y es pas. Ça peut paraître complètement débile mais qui sait, ça mettra peut-être plus de piment dans ma foutue vie, ironisa Taiga.

\- Prends pas ça à la légère. Putain Taiga ! Je le redirais pas, je veux que tu te casses de ma vie, et que tu te mêles plus de mes affaires.

\- Non.

\- Taiga, menaça Daiki, se rapprochant de lui.

\- Tu comprends pas que je peux pas te laisser ? »

Il avait craqué, face à Daiki. Il haussa encore la voix, se mettant à faire les cent pas sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le bleuté lui demandait de le laisser faire et de s'éloigner, croyait-il réellement que le rouge allait cautionner ça ? La fureur parcourait tout ses membres, et il menaçait de tomber à chaque instant, mais il tenait bon devant la panthère qui lui faisait face.

« Je me suis jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille, je sais pas comment réagir. Mais je sais au moins une chose, c'est que je risque pas de te laisser. Merde Daiki ! Peut-être que c'est clair pour toi, mais moi, je comprends rien là. Tout est mélangé, je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je sais juste qu'à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, il y a quelque chose qui se produit, juste là, fit-il en désignant son cœur, n'arrêtant pas de marcher. Tu sais pas comme j'ai envie d'arracher la tête à ton père, qu'il ait une raison ou pas pour faire ça.

\- Taiga, l'appela doucement Daiki, mais le rouge l'ignora.

\- « Faut qu'on s'éloigne. » J't'en foutrais moi, des « faut qu'on s'éloigne », bougonna-t-il. Est-ce que tu as une seule seconde pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Tu crois que c'est simple d'apprendre seulement maintenant que tu te fais maltraités, alors que j'aurais pu agir bien avant ? J'l'ai avais remarqué, tes bleus. Et comme un con, je pensais que t'étais qu'un petit délinquant qui s'amusait à se battre. Mais quel abruti je fais, ricana-t-il, hystériquement.

\- Taiga, calmes-toi.

\- Non ! Tu vas pas me la refaire ! Ton truc là, avec ta voix, comment ça s'fait que t'arrives à me calmer comme ça ? Non, non, non, t'approches pas ! J'ai pas fini ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui t'occupes de moi, alors que ça devrait être l'inverse ? J'ai même pas su voir, j'ai pas pu intervenir avant...

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé, plaida Daiki.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si un jour ça devient tellement grave, que tu finiras à l'hôpital ? Hein, t'y as pensé à ça ?

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu n'y pourras rien.

\- On dirait que tu t'en fiches ! Mais moi, je m'en fiche pas. Ça non, je m'en fiche pas. Si tu finis à l'hosto, pire si tu te réveilles pas, mais je vais faire comment ? Tu veux que je te dise, pourquoi j'ai fais cette foutue crise d'hyperventilation ? »

Daiki le sondait de ses yeux bleus. Il voulait s'approcher pour tenter de le calmer mais le roux veillait à mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux. Il se doutait un peu de la réponse, mais ne voulait pas l'entendre, de peur de ne plus sentir son cœur battre. Taiga ne lui en laissa pas le choix :

« C'est parce que je t'avais pas vu depuis trois jours. Seulement trois petits jours et j'ai bien crû que j'allais crever. Alors tu imagines ce qu'il se passera si toi aussi tu m'abandonnes pour aller je ne sais où sans moi ? »

Kagami poussa un soupir de frustration, furieux que Daiki ne prenne même pas en compte sa propre vie. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il s'éloigne si c'était pour rester dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et surtout, si c'était pour l'abandonner à la solitude. Maintenant qu'il avait laissé le métis entrer dans sa vie, il ne pourrait plus la supporter.

Les points serrés, le rouge tentait par tout les moyens de retenir sa fureur d'éclater. Mais une violente douleur à sa main le fit revenir sur terre et il se détourna, serrant sa main meurtrit dans l'autre, les larmes de rage et de douleur mêlées menaçant de couler. Le silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, jusqu'à ce que Daiki ne le fasse :

« Tu dois savoir que ma cicatrice à l'œil n'est pas une tache de naissance. »

Taiga se tourna un peu vers lui, lui offrant son profil. Le bleuté avait-il décidé de lui faire confiance en lui dévoilant tout ça ? Mais alors, pourquoi tenait-il tant à le rejeter ? Il savait très bien se défendre seul, surtout lorsqu'un être cher était en danger. Daiki continua, sans exprimer d'émotions :

« Il disait que j'avais les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Que je méritais de ne plus voir, puisqu'elle n'avait plus la chance de le faire. Est-ce qu'il considérait que ma mère voyait à travers mes yeux ? Je sais pas. Lui sans doute la voyait à travers les miens. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il a décidé de me priver de la vue. Et encore j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai réussi à sauver l'autre. »

Taiga ressentait de la haine envers l'homme qui osait poser la main sur Daiki. Une haine noire et sans borne qu'il n'arrivait pas à refouler. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille révulsion. Il siffla dans sa barbe :

« Ce type, je vais le …

\- Hey Taiga, c'est bon. C'est du passé maintenant, j'ai appris à vivre avec, dit doucement Daiki en s'avançant un peu.

\- Tu considères tant que ça ta vie comme inférieure ? »

Touché.

Kagami venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Daiki baissa les yeux, n'osant plus faire un pas. Ainsi donc, son père lui avait tellement répété que c'était de sa faute qu'il le croyait lui aussi ? Sa haine n'en fût que plus accentuée. Daiki avait beau dire qu'avant il n'était pas comme ça, c'était un monstre.

« Je le tolère pas, ça.

\- Taiga, tu...

\- Non. »

Conscient que sa façon de penser n'était pas correct, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Daiki recula d'un pas, le visage baissé. Il savait qu'il décevait Taiga, et ça lui broyait le cœur. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de lui faire du mal. Que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement, il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père.

« Si tu te fiches de ta vie, moi je la prendrais en compte pour toi. »

Kagami franchit les quelques mètres les séparant, se plantant devant Daiki. La situation s'était inversée, Daiki était le plus vulnérable tandis que Kagami faisait preuve d'une détermination et d'une ardeur nouvelle. Il prit instinctivement le visage du plus grand en coupe, afin qu'il ne le quitte pas des yeux, et dit, en détachant bien chaque syllabe :

« Tu auras beau faire tous les efforts du monde, je m'éloignerais pas. Le mieux, ce serait que tu arrêtes de me rejeter et que tu m'acceptes tout de suite, tu crois pas ?

\- Taiga... »

Les yeux du métis brillait à la lueur des lampes. Que quelqu'un tienne autant à lui le chamboulait. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation depuis quatre ans. Il savait ce que signifiait les tourments du rouquin à son égard. Il savait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas rester loin l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire, il avait peur.

Après tout, c'était le trop plein d'amour qui avait rendu son père violent et cruel.

Il vit l'autre s'avancer encore et il se demanda comment c'était possible avant que des lèvres ne s'emparent des siennes. C'était maladroit et leurs bouts de chaires ne s'emboîtaient pas parfaitement. Kagami exerçait une infime pression, de peur de le brusquer ou de lui faire mal. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et avait juste fait ce dont il avait envie.

Daiki gardait les yeux grands ouverts, contrastant avec ceux fermés de Kagami. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, et maintenant que ça arrivait, il sentait la peur s'infiltrer en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il avait tellement envie de se laisser aller, de laisser les choses venir comme elles viennent.

« _Je détruirai ton bonheur, sois-en sûr, mon garçon._ »

Mais cette sourde menace l'en empêchait. S'il ne pouvait pas éloigner Kagami, il devait faire en sorte que cela n'aille pas plus loin. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que la pression s'était arrêtée, et que Taiga l'observait, les yeux à demi-fermés, les cils cachant ses iris de feu.

Plus Daiki le contemplait, et plus il ne voulait pas le repousser. Un cri de frustration resta bloqué dans sa gorge et il se mordit la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même d'être aussi faible. Il se détourna, la tête basse et s'insuffla du courage. Il tenta pendant plusieurs minutes d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle restait scellée. Il ne devait pas céder. Il. ne. devait. pas. céder.

« Je... on peut pas, lâcha-t-il piteusement. »

Cette simple phrase le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la prononcer et n'avait pu que la murmurer, n'étant pas convaincu lui-même. Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, c'était bien trop dangereux pour le rouquin. Mais là, là, il avait envie d'être égoïste. Il avait envie de...

Il avait envie de toucher le bonheur. Même l'effleurer, rien qu'un peu.

Il resta stoïque lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de répondre à son étreinte. Kagami sentit le tumulte intérieur qui hurlait en Daiki mais ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant une durée indéterminée. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures, ils ne savaient plus. Kagami chuchota, brisant le silence du cimetière :

« Je te promets qu'un jour on pourra. »

Une unique larme roula sur la joue de Daiki.

« _La famille, ce havre de sécurité, est en même temps le lieu_ _de la violence extrême._ » -Boris Cyrulnik

* * *

 **Je tiens à rajouter que c'est depuis que j'ai vu le film "L'emprise" que l'inspiration s'est emparé de moi. Il m'a tellement prit aux tripes que ça m'a obsédé durant des journée entière jusqu'à ce que je couche sur le papier ce sujet qui me tenait à cœur à ma sauce.**

 **Petite question tout de même, voulez-vous que je mette la playliste dont je me suis inspiré pour l'écrire ? Rien n'est joyeux, c'est clair, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai pas écouté du Lana Del Rey non plus, c'est pas trop suicidaire.**

 **x Heaven**


	2. Partie II

**Yo mina ! Alors j'ai décidé de posté tout les deux jours, parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis d'excellente humeur. Pourquoi ? PARCE QUE JE SUIS EN VACANCES OUAIS ! Hum bref, malgré que je me sois fait un truc chelou à mon doigt qui me fait mal au basket en plus, je suis trop dégoûtée, j'aurais voulu faire honneur à KNB mais bon en même temps ça me prouve que je suis une grosse merde car j'ai merdé mon doigt pour rien puisqu'on a tout perdus. Bref, on s'en fou de ma vie surtout que je dis ça sur un ton léger alors que vous allez me détester.**

 **Il y a des parties assez romancer, que je trouves donc un peu surréaliste mais bon, si je m'étais étendu, ça aurait fait 50 pages de plus alors ...**

 **Je stresse vraiment pour cette partie car elle est plus violente et en même temps plus douce, fin c'est compliqué -surtout avec mes explications en fait-**

 **Je préviens juste, j'ai pas fait attention quand j'ai découpé ce qui devait faire à la base un OS, mais ça commence très très très fort. On va aborder la partie qui s'est avérée être la plus dure à écrire psychologiquement parlant. Enfin, j'arrête de causer et je vous laisse pleur-lire.**

 **PS : Je vous conseille de juste relire la dernière partie de la première partie pour bien vous m'être dans l'ambiance car vous allez pas être dedans si vous commencez tout de suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Partie II**_

 **I** ls ne reparlèrent jamais du baiser, ni des actions et paroles survenus lors du cimetière. Ils essayèrent de se montrer forts, de faire comme si de rien était. Ils s'attendaient toujours sous le cerisier et reprenaient leur routine habituelle. Les seuls moments où ils étaient seuls étaient ceux-là, ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors du lycée. Daiki avait bien trop peur que son paternel apprenne le lien qui l'unissait à Taiga.

Pourtant, rester près de lui lui faisait mal. Il s'était imposé lui-même des barrières et restait plus muet que jamais. Il sentait que, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, son cœur n'en démordait pas. Il était conscient que c'était pareil pour Kagami, nombreuses étaient les fois où il s'était efforcé de démarrer la conversation ou avait essayé de l'effleurer, sans succès.

Daiki tombait chaque jour un peu plus amoureux de lui.

Et putain, ça le détruisait à petit feu. Il maudissait son paternel. Car même s'il ne le faisait pas souffrir directement, il tenait sa promesse. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Daiki se méfiait. Son père n'était certainement pas devenu un saint du jour au lendemain, c'était sûr.

Encore aujourd'hui, ils se tenaient sous le cerisier, le silence régnant en maître. Kagami lisait encore un de ses éternels bouquins d'aventures et Daiki l'observait. Il voyait une mèche de cheveux rouges descendre sur son œil, ses pupilles qui suivaient la ligne de mot, sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Et dieu qu'il adorait voir cette cadence. Cela lui confirmait que le rouquin respirait, et était en vie. Qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il devenait légèrement paranoïaque. Dès que le roux était un peu en retard, il se sentait nerveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et devenait plus froid qu'à l'accoutumer. Mais son regard s'adoucissait toujours lorsqu'il le voyait arriver en courant, les joues rougies et le souffle court.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ce midi-là, Daiki avait le cœur lourd. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait l'estomac tandis qu'il rejoignait sa salle de classe. Pendant toute l'après-midi, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au dehors, se sentant observé. L'appréhension ne le quittait pas lorsqu'il dû faire le chemin pour rentrer chez lui à pieds.

L'immeuble semblait bien silencieux lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur. Les locataires devaient tous être au travail, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux. D'une démarche morne, Daiki gravit les escaliers qui le menait à son propre appartement. Les mains moites, il saisit la poignée, son pressentiment revenant au galop. Il se faufila à l'intérieur.

Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière présente était celle donné par la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, les nuages d'un gris penchant pour le noir s'amoncelaient, prévoyant de l'orage. Daiki enleva doucement ses chaussures et les posa sans faire de bruits. Il fit de même avec son manteau, l'angoisse le prenant à la gorge.

Il fit quelques pas pour sortir du hall d'entré lorsqu'il se figea, ses yeux saphirs rencontrant ceux onyx de son géniteur. Ce dernier se tenait devant lui, bien droit, les bras croisés. Déglutissant avec peine, son seul œil valide confrontant les deux pierres sans chaleur, Daiki avait une envie irrésistible de s'enfuir.

Un long frisson de peur le parcouru lorsque son père s'approcha. Il se força à ne pas bouger, sous peine de se prendre un coup. Il serra les poings, ne voulant pas voir la lueur de satisfaction dans les prunelles de son géniteur s'il le voyait trembler. Daiki n'avait jamais eu peur de personne. Car la seule peur qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'était devant le diable en personne : son père.

« Daiki, ne t'ais-je jamais appris à ne pas me mentir ? »

A l'entente de cette voix froide, implacable, cruelle et chargée de haine, Daiki tressailli. Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard furieux de son père posé sur lui. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'avantage et, faisant la même taille que son fils, il pu sentir son haleine se répercuter contre sa joue lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Personne, hein ? Vraiment, ce gamin n'est personne pour toi ? »

Daiki ouvrit les yeux en grands, une goutte de sueur longeant sa tempe pour finir par se perdre dans son cou. Il savait... il savait pour Kagami. C'est pas vrai ! Non, non, non ! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Tout ces moments où il se sentait épié, c'était son père. Il les avait vu au lycée, mais les avait-il vu au cimetière ? Il espérait que non.

« Je pensais que j'avais un fils, et non une petite pédale déshonorant sa famille. »

Daiki encaissa l'insulte sans broncher. Son affirmation confirmait qu'il était présent lors du cimetière. Néanmoins, quelque chose de plus venimeux ressortait dans l'attitude de son père, de beaucoup plus dangereux. Daiki sentait que c'était différent ce soir. Bien différent des autres fois.

Il sentit son haleine putride sur son oreille tandis qu'il apposait sa bouche près de son ouïe. Les poils de son échine se redressèrent, des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos. S'il n'avait encore été qu'un gosse, il se serait pissé dessus. La dangerosité qui émanait de son père l'encourageait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il se força à rester sur place. Autant ne pas aggraver son cas.

« Tu vas regretter de t'être attaché à lui, Daiki. »

Son roucoulement sur son prénom le fit frissonner d'horreur. Il détestait lorsqu'il le prononçait, il avait l'impression d'être sale et de n'être qu'un moins de rien. Néanmoins, ce n'était plus pour lui qu'il avait peur. Mais pour Taiga. Si son père osait toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux du rouge, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait...

« Je vais détruire ton bonheur, Daiki. »

Une seconde plus tard, Daiki se pliait sous la douleur de son ventre. Il n'avait pas vu le coup partir, son père avait toujours été étrangement rapide pour ça. Il sentit l'os de son menton craquer puis se retrouva sur le sol, sa tête cognant durement contre le carrelage. Les premières gouttes de sang perlèrent de sa bouche pour s'égoutter sur le sol blanc.

Un coup de pied dans ses côtes le fit glisser sur le carrelage lisse jusqu'à un mur où il sentit une sourde douleur se développer dans son dos, le prenant par à-coups. Daiki sentait pleinement la différence de ses coups par rapport aux autres. Ils étaient plus violents, plus précis, cherchant à lui faire le plus mal possible.

Il refusait de laisser le moindre cris transgresser la barrière de sa bouche scellée. Il refusait de voir l'éclair de satisfaction passer dans les iris de son bourreaux. Ce dernier revint à la charge et tandis que les coups pleuvaient, Daiki s'efforçait de protéger sa tête de ses bras. Il ressemblait à une petite chose fragile incapable de se défendre.

Daiki détestait sa faiblesse. Il détestait son existence. Des larmes de rages coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il glapissait de douleur. Il avait entendu un os craquer, lequel, il ne savait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. S'il n'était plus capable de bouger, qui allait protéger Taiga de la fureur de son paternel ? Le roux ne méritait pas ça, pas lui. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir le hurlement de douleur qui l'étouffait. L'image fugace de sa mère lui apparut devant ses paupières fermées et les larmes se firent plus nombreuses.

Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'on s'en prenne à lui de cette façon ? Était-il réellement responsable de la mort de sa mère ?

Le noir l'envahit un instant. Avant qu'il n'émerge de nouveau. Il aurait préféré rester évanoui. Maintenant, il ressentait la douleur par tout les pores de sa peau. Il avait l'impression que le poids de la Terre l'écrasait. Cette fois-ci, il se mordit la langue et ferma ses yeux tellement forts que des points noirs se mirent à danser.

Il les rouvrit un instant, contemplant le carmin tachant le carrelage blanc, avant de les déposer sur celui qui avait participé à sa conception. Le visage déformé de rage de celui-ci l'emplit d'une telle souffrance qu'il suffoqua. On lui avait toujours dit que les pères étaient comme des guides dans la vie, qu'ils veillaient sur leur enfant constamment et le conseillaient. Une figure paternelle qui entoure son enfant d'amour.

Pourquoi le sien n'était-il pas comme ça ?

Une douleur sourde le prit lorsque sa cheville craqua. Il planta ses dents dans son poignet, le mordant tellement fort que ça lui fera une marque en plus. Il sentait un liquide chaud s'écouler de sa tête, tachant ses cheveux bleus marines. Cela sembla durer des heures pour le jeune homme qui ne sentait presque plus rien.

Mais une douleur inconnue dans son épaule le réveilla et il se rendit compte bien trop tard que son père lui saisissait le bras et le traînait sur le sol avant de l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre la table basse et sentit le meuble lui déchirer le flanc. Il ne pu retenir cette fois-ci le cri d'agonie qui sortit des tréfonds de sa gorge.

Il ne bougea plus, le souffle entrecoupé, son cœur prêt à exploser. Il fixa sans réellement le voir son bras étendu dans toute sa longueur, sa peau brunâtre marquée par des bleus et de fines cicatrices. L'étincelle de vie auparavant présente dans ses pupilles s'éteignit tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang.

Il entendit vaguement les pas de son père s'éloigner, certainement satisfait de son travail. Tout était flou autour de lui, ses sens semblaient avoir perdu leurs facultés. Un sifflement aigu se faisait entendre continuellement dans ses oreilles. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur métallique du sang, ni dans sa bouche, ni aux alentours. Il nageait dans une léthargie étrangère. Jamais il n'avait été à ce point aussi proche de la mort. C'était comme si son père avait voulu le punir pour avoir ressenti un peu de bonheur après la mort de sa mère, alors que lui, était noyé dans la douleur et la solitude.

Aucuns de ses membres ne répondaient, il était à mi-chemin entre l'inconscience et la réalité. Plus les heures passaient, plus l'engourdissement et le froid l'entourait. Sa respiration était sifflante, un poids lui compressait la poitrine. La table était toujours encastrée dans sa chaire, la blessure devait s'être infectée.

Il songea sérieusement qu'il allait y passer. Qu'elle triste fin. Mourir seul, aussi pitoyablement, nageant dans son propre sang, sans avoir pu se défendre, ni même avoir goûté au bonheur un peu plus longtemps. Sa dernière pensée fût pour Taiga avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Le néant l'accueilli à bras ouverts, le délivrant de sa souffrance physique mais il ne trouva pas la paix pour autant.

* * *

 **K** agami regardait avec inquiétude le cerisier majestueux d'où aucune silhouette n'y était adossée. Il raffermi sa prise sur son sac et toucha le tronc du plat de sa main, sentant l'écorce rugueuse sous sa paume. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Taiga s'efforça de croire à un léger retard. Le bleuté devait _forcément_ être en retard.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'inquiétude qui le rongeait se transformait petit à petit en angoisse persistante. Maintenant qu'il savait pour sa situation, il était plus méfiant. Se mordant la lèvre, il ferma sa main en poing, ce dernier reposant toujours contre le tronc. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir son numéro pour pouvoir l'appeler.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, dissimulant le rubis de ses iris et il posa son front contre l'écorce. Il attendit quelques minutes comme cela, espérant que le calme parvienne à le tranquillisé. Mais il n'en était rien. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus son estomac se tordait sous l'appréhension. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Prit d'une impulsivité soudaine, Kagami lâcha son sac et parti en courant, dépassant les larges grilles de son lycée. Il couru sur le trottoir et traversa les passages piétons sans faire cas des voitures ou des passants. L'urgence était bien trop grave pour qu'il songe à sa propre sécurité.

Bien qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'immeuble de Daiki, le voyage avait semblé duré des heures pour le roux. Haletant, il ralentit légèrement le pas et se retrouva devant la porte. Malgré le verrou, la porte céda sans difficulté, comme il s'y attendait. Le bâtiment était bien trop en mauvais état pour être entretenu régulièrement.

L'aspect glauque et sombre de l'intérieur lui donnait la chaire de poule. Il s'approcha des boîtes aux lettres pour y lire les noms mais se souvint qu'il ne connaissait pas celui de son ami. Il prit tout de même la peine de tous les mémoriser avant de gravir les escaliers, le cœur battant. Il ouvrirait toutes les portes s'il le faut.

Il toqua à plusieurs porte, attendant impatiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Une vieille dame daigna lui ouvrir la porte au bout du troisième essais. Taiga vit qu'elle se tenait dans l'ombre, hésitant à ouvrir sa porte en plus grand. Une impression de peur se dégageait de cette femme. Kagami déglutit. Évidemment, les voisins semblaient au courant de la situation du basané... sans jamais n'avoir rien fait.

« Excusez-moi madame, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais il s'agit d'une urgence. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'appartement d'un adolescent qui s'appelle Daiki ? »

Il vit les yeux de la femme s'agrandir avant qu'elle ne serre sa frêle main contre le battant de la porte. Il avait visé juste, elle connaissait apparemment très bien la situation. Il la supplia du regard, prêt à se mettre à genoux pour qu'elle lui livre cette information capitale. Elle finit par souffler :

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler, mon petit.

\- S'il-vous-plaît ! Je sais que quelque chose est arrivé et comme personne ne veut se bouger pour aider... je dois absolument savoir ! plaida-t-il, du chagrin et de la détresse dans la voix. »

La vieille dame l'inspecta du coin de l'œil, son geste amorcé pour refermer la porte suspendu. Kagami avait les yeux rougis, prêt à pleurer. Il trépignait sur place. L'ancienne fini par lui donner ce qu'il voulait avant de disparaître dans son logis, fermant la porte à double tour derrière elle. Elle ne l'aidera pas plus.

Kagami ne s'en formalisa pas et se précipita vers le numéro indiqué. Ses gestes se faisaient précipités pendant qu'il frappait contre le bois dur de la porte. L'aspect sinistre et décrépis du couloir donnait un air abandonné à l'endroit, renforcé par la peinture jaunie par le temps. Il lu sur la sonnette -qui ne marchait plus- le nom Aomine. Son nom entier était donc Aomine Daiki. Kagami n'en fit pas cas pour le moment, se concentrant sur les pas qui ne venaient pas.

« Allez Daiki, je t'en pris, ouvre, gémit-il. »

Si c'était son père qui ouvrait, il était prêt à le pousser pour entrer et s'assurer que son ami allait bien. Son cœur battait tellement fort que ça lui déchirait la cage thoracique à chaque palpitations. Ne pouvant attendre une minute de plus, Kagami posa une main tremblante sur la poignée et l'enclencha. À sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'hésita pas plus.

Ce fût l'odeur nauséabonde qui le frappa en premier. Un mélange de renfermé et d'une autre odeur plus ténue, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il faisait sombre, et Kagami ne parvenait pour l'instant qu'à saisir des formes flous. La seule source de lumière provenait de la fenêtre. Un store la recouvrait, laissant filtrer une lueur blanche.

Il s'avança un peu plus, remarquant les chaussures posées près de l'entrée. Il les identifia comme étant celles de son ami. Une boule dans la gorge, ses yeux se bloquèrent sur le mur de gauche. Des traces étaient visibles sur le sol. A la vague lumière, Kagami identifia ce liquide sombre comme étant du sang.

Il se rendit compte avec horreur que les sillons témoignaient qu'un corps semblait avoir été traîné. Il se mit à trembler en avisant la grosse tache carmine sur le mur autrefois blanc, ainsi que la forme d'un poing moulé dans ce dernier. Mais il ne voyait Daiki nul part, et l'angoisse menaçait de lui faire avoir une autre crise.

Il détailla la pièce de son regard sanguin, la peur lui tordant l'estomac. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une lame sous la gorge. Il remarqua enfin une forme sombre sur le côté droit de la pièce, à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il vit tout d'abord une forme rectangulaire, qu'il identifia comme une table. Mais elle semblait cassée. Il baissa le regard et se figea.

Cette masse sombre qui reposait contre un coin de table, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Son cœur rata un battement, ses jambes se mirent à trembler. En voulant s'avancer, il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et tomba au sol. N'ayant pas la force de se relever, il avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à la chose immobile et recroquevillée qu'il avait identifié comme étant Daiki.

Avec stupeur, il constata l'étendu des dégâts. Son ami baignait dans son propre sang et il comprit que l'odeur métallique venait de là. Sa peau foncée se confondait avec le sang séché. Ses yeux était fermés et un léger rictus de souffrance animait ses traits. La vision de Kagami se flouta et il sentit de l'eau couler sur ses joues, le salé envahissant sa bouche.

Il rampa encore vers le jeune homme étendu, un sanglot franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il respirait, sa vue brouillée par les larmes l'en empêchait. Il tendit une main qui resta suspendue devant son visage, n'osant pas le toucher. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Pas lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Ses doigts tremblants entrèrent en contact avec la peau de son cou, cherchant le pouls. Sa peau froide déclencha un nouveau sanglot et Taiga refoulait tant bien que mal une crise de panique. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se saisir de son téléphone, tâtant toujours la chaire de Daiki sans sentir un seul battement. La panique menaçait de surgir.

Il appela les secours et fournit les informations avec beaucoup de mal. Il s'efforça de se souvenir de tout, sachant que chaque minutes étaient précieuses et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Il raccrocha lorsqu'on lui autorisa cette action et laissa son téléphone s'écraser contre le sol, se rapprochant encore du jeune homme inconscient.

« Allez Daiki, sanglota-t-il, dis-moi que tu respires... Je t'en prie... Daiki... »

Il voulait tellement sentir son organe vitale battre sous ses doigts. Il devait être en vie. Il le devait ! Il tâtait toujours son cou et laissa une de ses mains venir se coller à sa poitrine, sans émettre de pression dessus, de peur de toucher une blessure. Un autre sanglot traversera la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à le sentir.

« Merde... Daiki... s'il-te-plaît... respire. »

Sa voix était faible, bien trop faible pour que le blesser ne l'entende. L'attente des secours se fit extrêmement longue. Taiga n'arrivait plus à respirer par le nez et priait pour que son ami ne l'abandonne pas. Il était dans un état second lorsqu'il se sentit pousser en arrière. Il vit sans vraiment le voir des gens en uniforme de pompier s'occuper de son ami.

Tout se passa sans qu'il ne soit vraiment présent. Il vit les secours apporter de l'oxygène à Daiki. Un brancard prit place dans son champs de vision et il observa son ami se faire porter doucement sur le lit improvisé, un pompier clamant d'aller le plus lentement possible pour ne pas lui déplacer plus d'os.

« Tu veux venir avec lui ? »

Taiga sursauta en entendant la question. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de la comprendre. Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler, la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion. S'il se mettait à l'ouvrir, il avait peur que ce soit pour hurler. Il se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'ambulance où il s'installa près de son ami. Des heures semblaient être passées entre le moment où les secours sont arrivés et celui où il se retrouvait dans l'ambulance.

Il observa les traits de son ami. Il ne fût qu'à demi-soulagé de constater qu'il respirait. Ses mains tremblaient violemment tandis qu'il mémorisait chaque hématomes, chaque cicatrices, chaque endroits plus sombre présent sur la peau de son ami. Une haine sans borne le traversa, un long frisson le parcouru.

Il haïssait le père de Daiki de toute son âme. Le sentiment était tellement puissant qu'il se courba, une envie de vomir l'envahissant. L'ambulancier présent avec lui lui demanda s'il allait bien, et Taiga hocha la tête, toujours incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Les paupières fermées, le visage tuméfié de son ami ne quittait pas un seul instant son esprit.

* * *

 **I** l attendait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, assis sur une chaise inconfortable. Son esprit était vide, ses yeux l'étaient tout autant. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être vivant, seulement une coquille vide inhabitée. Il avait cessé de scruter chaque personne appartenant au monde médical et avait tout simplement posé ses yeux fixes sur le sol.

Kuroko l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait son sac, et Kagami n'avait pu répondre que par un faible gémissement avant de raccrocher, ne voulant pas subir les questionnements de son ami. Il était partagé. D'un côté il regrettait sa vie ennuyeuse et morose, mais d'un autre, s'il n'avait pas fait la rencontre de Daiki, il aurait certainement sombré.

Il avait maintenant comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans le métis. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. L'avoir vu dans un tel état n'avait fait que renforcé le sentiment inconnu qui l'étreignait depuis l'apparition du bleuté dans sa vie. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait contemplé étendu sur le sol, recroquevillé, une auréole foncée de couleur carmine l'entourant était indescriptible. Il avait eu l'impression que sa poitrine était compressée dans un étau.

Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il aurait pu en mourir.

« Kagami Taiga ? »

Il releva faiblement la tête à l'entente de son prénom et planta ses yeux dans ceux, noirs, du médecin en face de lui. Son air neutre ne lui promulguait pas d'information. Mais Kagami restait bloqué sur ses yeux. Ses yeux... noirs... comme ceux du père de Daiki. Une haine féroce couvrit sa vue un instant tandis qu'il voyait l'homme debout devant lui se changer en une silhouette plus grande, plus imposante, dégageant une froideur hors norme.

« C'est bien vous ? Vous êtes ici pour Aomine Daiki ? »

La vision disparue à l'entente du nom de son ami. Kagami se leva d'un bond, chancelant un peu. Il hocha la tête, impatient quant à l'idée de le voir. Le médecin le sonda de ses pupilles d'un noirs d'encres avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander :

« Vous êtes un parent ?

\- Non, je ... »

Sa voix était devenue rauque à force de ne pas l'utiliser. Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge et répondit correctement. Le médecin l'informa qu'il ne pouvait rien lui divulguer avant d'avoir vu un de ses proches. Kagami serra la mâchoire tellement fort qu'elle craqua. On lui interdisait de le voir ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

« Écoutez, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne le voir étant donné que je suis le seul proche qui ne lui veut aucun mal. »

Le médecin le regardait suspicieusement. Kagami précisa que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé dans cet état et qui avait donné l'alerte. Il avait une terrible envie de pousser l'homme devant lui afin de passer en force. On ne l'empêchera pas de voir Daiki. Au bout d'un moment, le médecin soupira et commença à faire son rapport à ce jeune homme buté qui écoutait attentivement. Il apprit ainsi les nombreuses côtes cassées de l'adolescent, plusieurs hématomes qui parcouraient son corps, sa cheville et sa mâchoire fragilisées.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et si vous n'aviez pas prévenu les secours à temps, cela aurait été trop tard. Son état semble être stable maintenant, mais nous ignorons quand il se réveillera.

\- Je peux aller le voir ? »

Taiga maudit sa voix suppliante mais il ne supporterait pas d'être renvoyé chez lui sans avoir pu voir Daiki de ses propres yeux. Le médecin soupira et lui fournit le numéro de la chambre, lui recommandant de ne pas trop s'attarder. Kagami le remercia à peine et fonça vers la direction indiquée, impatient à l'idée de le voir.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce blanche, il n'y avait qu'une légère luminosité. C'est ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il était tard dans la nuit. Il s'avança doucement vers le seul lit présent, appréhendant ce qu'il allait trouver. Il remarqua la perfusion accroché au bras de son ami, ainsi que le masque d'oxygène recouvrant sa bouche et son nez.

Le drap blanc recouvrait son corps jusqu'à la taille. Du jaune et du bleu se disputait la peau foncée des bras de Daiki. Il vit à travers le masque la lèvre fendue de son ami. Ses traits semblaient plus reposés, sa respiration était lente, régulière. Ses cheveux avaient été lavés puisqu'ils avaient retrouvé leur éclat.

Néanmoins, le basané semblait dénué de vie. Son expression calme était terne, vide. Kagami se languissait de sa présence. Il aurait voulu voir ses pupilles bleus rois dardés un ardent regard sur lui avant qu'il ne l'incendie d'être venu à son appartement. Mais au lieu de ça, il faisait face au silence morne de son ami.

Il s'assit sur la chaise mise à disposition, posant sagement ses mains sur ses genoux. La pression, l'angoisse et la peur qu'il avait accumulé se libérèrent d'un coup et il se mit à pleurer. Il était là. Il allait bien. Il respirait. Il était en vie. C'était tout ce que retenait Kagami tandis qu'il se saisissait délicatement de sa main après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien.

Le temps ne lui importait plus, il ne savait pas si plusieurs secondes, minutes, heures étaient passées lorsqu'une infirmière vint l'informer que les visites étaient terminées. Il supplia la femme de le laisser encore un peu mais elle se faisait catégorique, un sourire triste en place sur son visage.

Il se résigna à quitter Daiki, lui lançant un dernier regard. Lorsqu'il sorti de la chambre, un pincement au cœur le prit et il se mit à angoisser. Et si son père apprenait qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital et qu'il décidait de lui rendre une visite ? Avalant difficilement sa salive, Kagami se força à sortir de l'hôpital.

Durant tout le trajet à pieds, il s'efforçait d'ignorer son envie de faire demi-tour et de rester auprès du métis. Si son père se présentait à sa chambre, personne ne l'empêcherait de rentrer. A cette pensée, Kagami s'arrêta près d'un banc et se courba, se tenant le ventre. L'angoisse furieuse qui lui tordait l'estomac se faisait de plus en plus grande.

Il se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui, réprimant son envie de vomir et de le rejoindre. Une fois chez lui, il referma violemment la porte derrière lui, ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures et alla se réfugier sur son canapé. Une couverture était déjà présente sur le sofa, il s'en empara et s'emmitoufla dedans.

Des larmes silencieuses avaient transgressé la barrière de ses cils et tombaient sur la couverture, mouillant le tissu. Il resta plusieurs minutes dans la même position à fixer l'horloge installée sur le mur. Cette dernière émettait les seuls bruits de l'appartement, excepté le frigo.

Il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Même son chat qui vint se frotter à lui n'apaisait en rien sa solitude. Ne supportant plus de voir son appartement vide, il se saisit de la télécommande. Elle lui échappa trois fois à cause des tremblements de ses mains. Il parvint à allumer la télé et mit à peine du son afin d'avoir un volume sonore convenable.

Il s'allongea, tournant le dos à la télévision et se replia sur lui-même dans une position de faiblesse. Son chat vint se coucher dans le creux que faisait ses jambes, lui insufflant un peu de sa chaleur. Mais rien ni personne ne pourra remplacer la présence de Daiki. Il lui manquait, plus encore que les trois jours ou la semaine passée sans lui.

Sa petite vie morne et ennuyeuse lui semblait bien loin, maintenant que le métis avait imposé sa présence. Il voulait respirer le même air que lui, faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Il était prêt à s'effacer pour que Daiki brille et ait la véritable vie qu'il méritait. Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que plus jamais les fantômes de son passé ne le touche.

* * *

 **L** es premiers jours, il n'allait plus au lycée, préférant passer le plus de temps possible avec Daiki. Mais Kuroko le rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'il passa lui rendre son sac. Étant resté au chevet de Daiki jusqu'à la fin des visites, le turquoise l'avait attendu longtemps, refusant de laisser son sac devant sa porte. Kagami avait paru étonné lorsque le plus petit lui avait tendu son bien, l'expression aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Kagami-kun, tu devrais revenir au lycée. Ne t'en fais pas, Aomine-kun se réveillera bientôt. »

Cette phrase l'avait entièrement surpris. Comment se faisait-il que Kuroko connaisse Daiki ? Mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot de plus et était simplement reparti, plantant le rouquin devant sa porte. Il avait alors suivit son conseil et c'était rendu tout les jours au lycée. Même si cela était très dur pour lui, étant donné qu'il trépignait sur place à chaque cours, fixant l'horloge avec un intérêt peu commun, désireux de se rendre au chevet de son ami.

Son père ne s'était jamais présenté à l'hôpital. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait été mit au courant que son fils était à l'hôpital. Kagami s'en fichait un peu pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'importait était le réveil du lycéen à la peau foncée. Ce dernier se faisait attendre. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il était plongé dans le coma, ne semblant pas vouloir émerger.

Kagami soupçonnait le fantôme de son père de le torturer. Il était sûr que c'était à cause de lui que Daiki ne souhaitait pas émerger. Il voulait rester le plus loin possible de la présence de son géniteur. Dans un sens, le roux comprenait. Mais il était tellement impatient de le voir se réveiller qu'il était prêt à vendre son âme au diable. Étant donné que le diable était le père d'Aomine en personne, il devrait donc aller le voir. Il n'était pas sûr que Daiki apprécierait la blague.

Tout les soirs, il se confrontait au visage trop calme de Daiki. Ce dernier avait perdu les traits sévères qu'il possédait toujours au niveau des sourcils, le rendant plus juvénile. On lui avait enlevé le masque à oxygène, il s'est avéré que le jeune homme reprenait des couleurs et parvenait de nouveau à respirer normalement.

Kagami pouvait souffler de ce côté-là. Nombreuses étaient les fois où Daiki avait fait des crises, l'empêchant de respirer correctement et arrêtant son cœur éphémèrement. Lors de ses crises, Taiga avait l'impression de mourir avec lui.

Le rouquin apportait souvent un livre avec lui, mais ne pouvait résister à l'envie de lever les yeux des mots toutes les cinq minutes afin de voir si le basané daignait enfin se réveiller. L'espoir l'étreignait durant ces moments-là, sitôt suivit par la déception. L'attente était longue, et de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Kagami ne dormait pas ou très peu, ses pensées toujours dirigées vers le métis. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception, et c'est avec cette même allure de mort-vivant devenu coutumière depuis deux semaines qu'il se rendit en cours. La journée se déroula normalement, Taiga jetant des coups d'œil frénétique à l'horloge et bougeant nerveusement sur sa chaise. Le midi, il se rendait toujours sous le cerisier, passant toute l'heure à regarder dans le vide sans manger, ni même toucher à un livre.

Quand enfin, la sonnerie se manifesta, ce fût comme une délivrance pour Taiga qui se précipita dehors, courant à moitié pour rejoindre l'hôpital le plus vite possible. La secrétaire avait prit l'habitude de le saluer, étant donné qu'il venait tout les jours à la même heure.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fût assis sur la chaise à côté de Daiki qu'il souffla de soulagement. Le corps de ce dernier se remettait doucement, certains hématomes persistaient et d'après les médecins, sa cheville s'était complètement remise ainsi que sa mâchoire. Ses côtes, en revanche, prenaient du temps pour guérir, mais elles se rétablissaient.

N'en pouvant plus, Taiga délaissa son bouquin et préféra observer le visage détendu de son ami. Il voulait tant le voir s'animer et pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras sans craindre de lui faire mal. Il avança lentement sa main vers son bras, hésitant, avant de la poser dessus.

Sa peau était légèrement rugueuse contre ses doigts, mais malgré tout, elle conservait une certaine douceur. La douceur propre à Daiki. Il se mit à la caresser avec lenteur, se délectant de la chaire de poule qu'il provoquait sur sa peau. Il avait lu quelque part que ceux qui étaient plongés dans le coma pouvaient entendre ce qu'on disait. Alors Kagami dit, simplement :

« Allez Daiki, réveilles-toi. Je t'attends. »

Il ne prononça aucune autre parole, sachant que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Rapidement, la fatigue le rattrapa, rendant ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Se disant qu'il arriverait certainement mieux à dormir à ses côtés, Kagami se pencha en avant et mit sa tête entre ses bras, sa main tenant toujours le poignet couleur chocolat de Daiki. C'est ainsi que le sommeil l'emporta, son odorat chatouillé par la fragrance de Daiki.

* * *

 **C** e fût une main posée sur sa chevelure qui le réveilla. Sachant d'avance ce que cela signifiait, Kagami grommela un « pas déjà » avant de nicher un peu plus sa tête dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il sentait les doigts caresser ses cheveux, ce qui était très inhabituel de la part d'une infirmière. Encore endormi, il releva la tête, s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Et tomba directement dans deux prunelles d'un bleu roi extraordinaire.

Croyant d'abord à un rêve, Kagami ne bougea pas, hébété. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule avec son allure de carpe et ses cheveux emmêlés mais le doux sourire de Daiki chassa toutes pensées rationnelles. Oubliant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, oubliant ses blessures, oubliant le monde, Taiga se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer à l'en étouffer.

Sauf qu'il se figea dans son action en entendant le gémissement de douleur de son homologue. Affolé, il se retira immédiatement, se confondant en excuses. Daiki le regardait faire, une expression attendrie que Taiga ne lui avait jamais vu sur son visage. Doucement, il se saisit d'une de ses mains et l'apporta à ses lèvres redevenues comme avant, embrassant délicatement ses doigts.

Kagami rougit furieusement, ce qui, en soit, ne lui était jamais arrivé, et se leva précipitamment, prenant l'initiative de prévenir quelqu'un. Daiki le regarda faire avec amusement. Il ne le disait pas, mais il était heureux d'avoir trouvé le roux à ses côtés. Il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un médecin qui s'avança pour faire les contrôles habituels. Daiki trouvait ça extrêmement ennuyant et répondait machinalement, préférant contempler Kagami qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, attendant impatiemment que le contrôle prenne fin.

Il était d'ailleurs consterné de voir Daiki sourire après l'épreuve qu'il avait dû traverser. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il préférait cette expression plutôt que celle sombre qu'il détenait à l'accoutumé. Le médecin, après s'être enquit de l'état psychologique du patient qui n'avait heureusement aucunes séquelles, l'informa de son état physique :

« Votre corps s'est plutôt bien rétabli durant votre... convalescence, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi. Vous pourrez sans doute sortir dans trois jours mais faîtes attention à vos côtes, ce sont elles les plus fragiles. »

Daiki acquiesça, et le médecin prit congé, prenant l'initiative de laisser ces deux jeunes hommes seuls un peu plus longtemps étant donné que l'heure des visites était déjà bien entamée. Il avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges était le seul à rendre visite à son patient.

De nouveaux seuls, les deux ne savaient pas quoi se dirent. Kagami qui avait rêvé de ce moment si souvent, ne parvenait pas à trouver comment réagir. Il sursauta en surprenant le regard moqueur de Daiki posé sur lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien provoquer l'amusement chez son ami, lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Constatant qu'ils rebiquaient étrangement sur les côtés, il arrangea ça, les joues rosies. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est l'air aussi ridicule au réveil de Daiki ?

Ce dernier ria doucement et Kagami ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce son si rare. Puis le basané lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit après s'être assuré que ses cheveux étaient revenus à la normale. Il reprit sa place sur la chaise et aussitôt, Daiki saisit ses doigts entre les siens, cherchant le contact.

« Tu m'as fait peur, lâcha finalement Kagami.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre lorsque le médecin m'a apprit que tu venais tout les soirs, répondit Daiki sur le même ton. »

Légèrement gêné, Taiga détourna le regard, une furieuse envie de dire ce qu'il pensait à ce médecin fourbe. Puis il pensa à quelque chose qui lui serra le cœur. C'est avec une détermination nouvelle qu'il refit face aux saphirs de Daiki, ouvrant la bouche pour s'exprimer :

« Tu retourneras pas là-bas.

\- Taiga... commença Aomine.

\- Non Daiki. Tu te défileras pas. Tu viendras chez moi et c'est non-discutable.

\- Si mon père l'apprend, il va... »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin et il détourna le regard pour le poser dehors. Il faisait sombre, le crépuscule n'était pas loin. C'était une rare nuit sans nuages, où les étoiles brillaient furieusement et la lune se montrait dans toute sa splendeur. Kagami serra la main de Daiki afin de ramener son attention vers lui, et il déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Je m'en contre-fou. Qu'il vienne s'il le veut, il ne sera pas le bienvenu. Et si tu continus à camper sur tes positions, je te kidnapperai. Et crois-moi, j'en suis parfaitement capable, menaça Kagami.

\- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Bon sang, pourquoi prendre autant de risques pour moi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime. »

Ça lui était sorti naturellement. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et de l'impact qu'avait ses mots sur leur relation, Kagami retira sa main et se mit en position accroupie, ses joues le brûlant. Alors c'était ça, ce sentiment qui lui enserrait le cœur ? De l'amour ? Il ressentait de l'amour pour le bleuté ? Cela lui fit autant plaisir qu'il en fût frustré.

« Taiga, l'appela doucement Daiki.

\- Non, je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Ah pardonne-moi, tu dois te sentir mal-à-l'aise. Je suis vraiment désolé, oubl...

\- Moi aussi. »

Kagami se figea en entendant sa réponse. Il n'osait pas se retourner, ses joues le brûlant encore comme un feu ardent. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il ne parvenait pas à le croire. C'était impossible que le métis puisse ressentir le même genre d'amour que lui. De l'amitié, ça passait. Mais là, c'était beaucoup trop. Daiki était trop... trop... trop Daiki pour être amoureux de lui.

« Taiga, viens par là. »

La tendresse qu'il perçu dans sa voix fit frissonner Kagami qui se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher de nouveau les larmes de couler. Il n'osait y croire. Si c'était une blague, elle lui bousillait le cœur. Néanmoins, il finit par obéir, la tête baissée. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Daiki, étant sûr que cela réduirait son espoir à néant.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée. Il savait qu'il fondrait sur place s'il plongeait ses iris dans les siennes. Ses sentiments étaient tellement puissants qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Son ventre le dérangeait, il avait peur de s'effondrer. Décidément, depuis qu'il côtoyait Daiki, il en voyait de toutes les couleurs !

Ce dernier allongea le bras et lui releva la tête, le forçant d'une douceur extrême à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi et Taiga serait bien le seul à le voir user d'une telle tendresse et d'une telle préoccupation à son égard. Il vit les yeux larmoyants de Kagami et prononça les mots qui firent chavirer le cœur du grand rouge :

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Les larmes affluèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Il était tellement heureux qu'il en avait mal. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il compterait tellement dans la vie de quelqu'un, s'étant résigné à vivre dans la solitude jusqu'à sa mort.

« Oï Taiga, j'ai pas dis ça pour que tu pleures, s'attrista Daiki.

\- Dé... désolé. Ça fait trop... d'un coup. »

Il ne parvenait pas à tarir ses larmes, les essuyant sans arrêts. Il avait tellement honte de se montrer aussi faible. Sa réaction aurait dû être de sourire bêtement, alors pourquoi pleurait-il ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait déjà trop ? Ne supportant pas cette vision déchirante pour lui, Daiki fit de son mieux pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

« No... non, protesta faiblement Taiga, tu n'es pas...

\- Shh. »

Daiki le dissuada de s'en aller en calant sa tête sur le haut de son torse, son menton posé sur le haut de son crâne. Kagami se crispa légèrement mais, voyant que son ami ne manifestait aucune douleur, se laissa finalement allé. Il était encore plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumé, sa petite sieste ne l'ayant pas rassérénée. La fatigue accumulée en plus de ses pleurs eurent raison de lui.

Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par les caresses de Daiki sur sa chevelure.

* * *

 **K** agami ne tenait pas en place. Aujourd'hui était l'équivalent de la sortie de Daiki. Bien sûr, cela ne se ferait que le soir, étant donné que le rouge ne pouvait pas autrement. Il repensa avec amusement aux nombreuses plaintes de Daiki. Le bleuté avait vraiment envie de sortir de ce « trou à rats », comme il aimait le nommer.

Malgré cela, pendant les deux jours qui précédaient sa sortie, Kagami n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être légèrement angoissé à l'idée que son père ait pu réapparaître pour le tourmenter de nouveau. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Tout comme la police que l'hôpital n'avait pas daigné contacter. Il est vrai que d'avoir un patient battu à mort sur les bras était tout à fait commun. Cela mettait en rage Kagami mais il préférait se taire, ne voulant pas braquer le métis.

Midi arriva très lentement au goût du roux qui se rua vers la sortie dès la sonnerie, un _bento_ en main. Depuis que son partenaire était sorti de l'inconscience, Kagami n'attendait plus seul sous le cerisier mais courrait le rejoindre. Son petit-ami raffolait de ses _bentos_ et cela rendait le rouquin extrêmement fière.

Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il s'empressait de lui rendre visite, Taiga se faisait la réflexion qu'il ressemblait aux héroïnes niaises de ses romans -contenant de l'amour, qu'ils appellent ça- surtout lorsqu'il apparaissait rouge et essoufflé devant Daiki. Ce dernier le trouvait attendrissant mais ne lui avouait jamais. Il n'avait pas envie que le plus âgé ne s'éclipse car il était gêné.

Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Kagami s'installa à sa place habituel et posa le _bento_ entre eux juste après avoir sorti deux paires de baguettes. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, le rouquin se délectait de la voix de son ami qui se montrait bien plus bavard qu'au début de leur amitié. À chaque fois qu'un rictus déformait les traits de Daiki, Taiga s'empressait de s'acquitter de son état. Cela agaçait le basané autant que cela l'attendrissait.

Soudain, arrêtant de manger, Kagami posa ses baguettes et se mit à l'observer. Daiki faisait semblant d'ignorer son insistance pour ne pas le mettre mal-à-l'aise mais il savait que lorsque le magenta possédait cette expression, il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Cela ne manqua pas et le rouquin finit par demander, hésitant :

« Daiki, est-ce que tu connais un certain... Kuroko Tetsuya ?

\- Hum ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est en quelque sorte mon meilleur ami, je voulais juste savoir comment ça se faisait que s'il te connaissait, il ne venait pas te voir, avoua Taiga, gêné.

\- On était dans le même club de basket au collège. Tetsu n'est pas quelqu'un qui montre facilement ses émotions, ça doit être pour ça que t'as l'impression qu'il s'en fou, répondit avec nonchalance Daiki.

\- Il est au courant ?

\- … plus ou moins, dit Daiki, détournant le regard.

\- Et il a jamais rien fait ? Mais c'est quoi son problème ? s'énerva Kagami.

\- Du calme Taiga, tempéra le métis, je pense pas que ce soit de sa faute.

\- Comment ça ? demanda suspicieusement le tigre.

\- Tetsu est tombé amoureux d'un type, Akashi Seijuro, pendant le collège. Je pense que ce mec m'aime pas trop. Il a une telle emprise sur Tetsu qu'il a du lui recommander de ne pas s'en mêler. Dans un sens, c'est plutôt pas mal, ça a permit à Tetsu d'éviter le danger.

\- Mais ça l'a éloigné de toi, fit remarquer Taiga. »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les pupilles bleus rois de Daiki avant qu'il ne se remette à manger, devenu silencieux. Kagami posa sa main sur celle de son conjoint, en signe de soutient. Le reste du temps se poursuivit dans le silence tandis qu'une idée pour réunir ses deux amis germait dans le cerveau de Taiga.

Il salua son ami d'un baiser sur le front et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'osait pas l'embrasser sur la bouche depuis son premier baiser catastrophique au cimetière. La dernière chose qu'il souhaiterait, ce serait bien de le décevoir. Avant de sortir du bâtiment de soin, il demanda à une infirmière pour signer les papiers confirmant l'autorisation de sortie.

N'étant pas majeur, Daiki devait obtenir l'autorisation d'un adulte pour sortir. Même si Taiga ne l'était pas non plus, sa condition d'émancipé lui permettait d'effectuer cette action. Sa besogne terminée, il s'empressa de rejoindre son lycée, une idée derrière la tête.

* * *

 **C** ela avait été dur, mais il y était parvenu. Kagami regarda partir Kuroko, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il avait finalement réussi à convaincre le turquoise d'aller chercher Aomine. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire ce soir et qu'il ne pouvait, par conséquent, pas aller récupérer Daiki comme prévu.

Kuroko s'était montré méfiant et n'avait cessé de le questionner sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le rouge avait finalement avoué qu'il comptait refaire le plein du frigo et des placards étant donné que maintenant, ils allaient être deux à vivre sous le même toit. Tetsuya avait paru croire à son mensonge -qui n'en était pas vraiment un- mais l'avait de suite interrogé sur sa relation avec Daiki.

Kagami avait été forcé d'admettre qu'ils étaient, en quelque sorte, en couple. Et donc de recommander à Tetsuya de l'amener à son appartement. Mais le plus petit l'avait étonné, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant. Il espérait que grâce à ce plan, les deux amis renouent leur lien.

* * *

 **C** ela faisait dix minutes que Daiki attendait Taiga et il commençait à être inquiet. D'habitude, le rouge n'était pas en retard, préférant même venir en avance. Tout un tas de scénarios défilaient dans son esprit et cela ne tenait qu'à un fil pour qu'il parte à sa recherche. Ce fût lorsqu'une touffe de cheveux bleus ciels rentra dans son champs de vision qu'un voile de panique menaça de le faire sombrer.

Qu'est-ce que fichait Tetsu ici, seul ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Mais le plus petit marchait d'un pas tranquille et affichait le même air neutre qu'à l'accoutumé. Il s'arrêta devant la haute silhouette de Daiki et le salua :

« Bonjour, Aomine-kun.

\- Salut... Tetsu. »

Le plus grand semblait mal-à-l'aise. Comment se faisait-il que ce soit Tetsuya en face de lui et non Taiga ? Il s'empressa de lui demander :

« Où est Taiga ?

\- Il est allé faire des courses. Au fait, félicitation pour vous deux, fit Kuroko, l'air de rien.

\- Bon, on y va ? grogna Daiki. »

Il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit et s'assurer que son ami allait bien. Kuroko dût le sentir puisqu'il se mit en marche, ralentissant le pas pour qu'Aomine puisse suivre. Les infirmières lui avaient recommandé de ne pas trop faire d'efforts, étant donné que ses côtes ne sont pas complètement remises.

Daiki ne s'étonnait même pas de ne pas voir Kuroko réagir face aux hématomes qui persistaient sur sa peau foncée. Il connaissait assez le bleuté pour savoir qu'il était suffisamment inquiet, même s'il ne le montrait pas par une expression faciale. Ils marchèrent en silence, parcourant le dédale de rues afin d'arriver à l'appartement de Taiga. Daiki était autant soulagé qu'inquiet de vivre chez le rouquin. Il espérait que son père ne l'apprenne pas d'une quelconque façon et décide de venir répandre son venin.

« Aomine-kun, l'interpella soudainement Kuroko.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je suis désolé. »

Le plus petit baissa les yeux, la culpabilité envahissant ses prunelles turquoises. Daiki s'arrêta, choqué. Il avait peur de comprendre où voulait en venir Tetsuya et attendait la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

« J'aurais dû réagir et t'aider dès que je m'en suis rendu compte mais Seijuro-kun m'en empêchait. Il disait que je ne pouvais rien faire sans être blessé et... »

Il s'interrompit, se mordant les lèvres, des larmes dans les yeux, maudissant sa faiblesse. Daiki le sondait de ses saphirs, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état pour lui. Après tout, il était d'accord avec Akashi. Le basané posa sa grande main sur les cheveux turquoises de Kuroko qui sursauta, mais ne se dégagea pas. Il déclara, d'une voix posée:

« Je t'en veux pas. Le petit teigneux a parfaitement raison. Le mieux, c'est que tu sois éloigné des problèmes que je peux te causer. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est notre éloignement. »

Daiki eut un sourire triste en repensant aux bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Les seuls moments qui lui permettait de s'éloigner de son père. Tetsu plongea ses aigues-marines dans ses lapis-lazuli, une détermination nouvelle présente dans le regard.

« Remédions à ça, alors. »

Daiki regarda le poing tendu devant lui. Il réfléchit. Tetsu n'était pas le plus en danger, Taiga le surpassait largement -et Daiki se maudirait toute sa vie pour ça-, il ne risquait rien. D'autant que ça lui éviterait de se faire tuer par Akashi s'il apprenait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son protégé. Et puis, ça lui ferait du bien de retrouver son ami. Il cogna alors dans son poing, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ça marche. »

* * *

 **K** agami avait fini par se rendre compte, entre les rayons yaourts et fromages, que Tetsuya avait percé à jour son plan au vue du regard non-convaincu qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas tout gâché et qu'il avait sauvé leur amitié. Il savait Daiki bien trop borné et têtu pour faire le premier pas.

Cette préoccupation revenant sans cesse dans son esprit, Taiga était alors revenu près de son immeuble. Il fût surpris d'y trouver Kuroko en train d'en sortir. Lui qui pensait revenir avant eux, c'était raté. Le turquoise l'informa que Daiki l'attendait devant sa porte avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais Kagami entendit tout de même son chuchotement :

« Merci, Kagami-kun. »

Il resta figé quelques secondes, regardant la silhouette s'éloigner. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage tandis qu'il comprenait ce que ça signifiait. Frémissant d'excitation, Kagami s'empêcha de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers et pensa plutôt à son pauvre bras qui souffrait du poids du sac de courses.

Une fois rendu à son étage, le rouge expira profondément avant de continuer son chemin vers son propre appartement. Avisant la silhouette qui se tenait adossé à un mur et la tête baissée, Kagami ne pu réprimer un doux sourire venir égayer son visage. Il fit comme si de rien n'était afin de ne pas brusquer son ami et chercha sa clé dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir la porte, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

Il se savait suivit mais ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Ce serait plutôt si l'autre ne lui avait pas emboîté le pas qu'il se serait posé des questions. Dans un silence serein, Taiga posa son sac de courses et en vida l'intérieur, rangeant les aliments dans les bons placards.

Il terminait par le frigo quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière. Par un effort surhumain, Kagami s'empêcha de sursauter en pensant aux côtes de Daiki et attendit la suite, baissant la tête pour cacher ses pathétiques rougeurs. Une tête se colla sur son épaule et il entendit l'adolescent soupirer.

« Hey Taiga, chuchota son ami, je sais que ça peut pas être une coïncidence pour que Tetsu soit venu précisément ce jour-ci alors... merci. »

Le susnommé sentit ses joues le brûler un peu plus si c'était possible. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à le remercier ? C'est uniquement grâce à eux que les liens ont pu se refaire, Taiga a juste amorcé l'action ! Il s'éclaircit la gorge afin de se donner contenance et demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par la gêne :

« T'as envie de manger quelque chose ?

\- Pas faim. »

Taiga devina que quelque chose n'allait pas au ton que Daiki avait employé. Mais il n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de lui faire mal. Il le sentit se presser un peu plus contre lui et son souffle caressa ses oreilles tandis qu'il murmurait d'un ton fatigué :

« Taiga, j'ai un gros coup de barre, je sais pas pourquoi. »

Kagami ne réfléchi pas plus et se défit légèrement de son emprise, le guidant parmi son modeste appartement. Bien entendu, Daiki était déjà venu ici mais il n'y était resté conscient pas plus de dix minutes, et ne connaissait donc que le salon et une partie de la cuisine qui était ouverte sur la pièce principale.

Une fois dans la chambre, Kagami amorça un geste pour le laisser seul quand Daiki lui intima doucement de rester avec lui. Ce que le rouquin accepta, légèrement mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de partager son lit avec un homme dont il partageait déjà les sentiments. Cruelle vie.

Daiki l'enlaça fermement contre lui malgré ses protestations, ne pensant pas du tout à ses côtes encore fragiles. Le basané était bel et bien fatigué mais par-dessus tout, la peur était revenue le tourmenter. Si Tetsu n'était plus exposé au danger, qu'en était-ce pour Taiga ?

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si son père s'en prenait à lui. Et s'il découvrait où est-ce qu'il était hébergé et qu'il décidait de passer ? Et si Taiga était seul à ce moment-là ? Il savait très bien le roux capable de se défendre, mais son père s'entraînait sur un punching-ball taille réelle depuis près de trois ans et il ne voyait pas Taiga s'avérer être un pro de la boxe.

Daiki se promit de ne jamais le laisser seul tant que l'épée de Damoclès trônait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il l'enveloppait dans ses bras comme un cocon protecteur, empêchant n'importe quelle menace extérieur de lui faire du mal.

* * *

 **E** n deux semaines, les blessures physiques semblaient toutes envolées et aucune menace ne semblait profiler à l'horizon. Mais les deux garçons restaient sur leurs gardes. Malgré cela, Kagami avait fini par s'habituer à dormir dans le même lit que son compagnon et surtout, il adorait se dire qu'il le verrait tout les jours, tout le temps, sans aucune exception.

Il songeait souvent que si le bleu devait partir un jour ou l'autre, cela agirait comme un manque, un trou béant au fond de lui qu'il ne saurait jamais réussir à combler autrement que par la présence de Daiki. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui, ni pourquoi il en était si accro. C'était comme ça, et puis c'est tout.

Leur rituel sous le cerisier n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Au contraire, plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus ils en redemandaient. À tel point que parfois, Kagami ne tenait plus en place en cours et qu'il devait se retenir de ne pas se ruer vers la sortie en pleine leçon.

Ses notes s'en faisaient ressentir en chutant considérablement mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait éperdument. Et ça, ça lui foutait un peu les jetons. Il avait peur de s'être trop attaché à Daiki et s'imaginait toujours le bleu s'éloigner de lui pour une raison quelconque. Il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il n'y survivrait pas et il ne savait pas du tout si c'était une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose.

Ils se trouvaient en plein dîner que Kagami avait préparé malgré une paresse évidente et Daiki n'avait pas manqué de le remercier en faisant un bruit subtil pour signifier que c'était à son goût. Complètement lessivés, ils ne tardèrent pas à débarrasser et à se glisser sous la couette fraîche.

S'ils se tenaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre pour ne pas étouffer l'autre, au cours de la nuit, ils en vinrent à rechercher le contact. C'était toujours comme ça. Ils recherchaient une source de chaleur contre laquelle ils pourraient se reposer. Même plongés dans leurs rêves, ils se trouvaient toujours. Ils étaient certaines fois tellement proches que parfois, ils trouvaient cela pathétiquement romantique et s'en moquaient gentiment.

Mais cette nuit-là, aucuns des deux n'étaient tranquilles. Kagami voyait encore et toujours le dos de Daiki devant lui s'éloigner de plus en plus. Il avait beau courir de toutes ses forces, il ne parvenait jamais à le rattraper et la distance s'agrandissait encore et encore. Mais ce ne fût pas l'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre qui le réveilla.

Ce fût un cri rempli de détresse qui s'en chargea.

Se réveillant en sursaut, une goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe, Kagami chercha l'origine de ce hurlement. Il tourna la tête et vit Daiki. Sa peau brunâtre était éclairée par le seul volet qu'il avait oublié de fermé, diffusant la lumière de la lune. Son front brillait, et ses membres étaient moites. Il s'agitait frénétiquement, comme pour échapper à quelque chose.

« Daiki, chuchota le plus doucement possible Taiga, Daiki, réveilles-toi. »

Il le secoua légèrement et vit Daiki se relever à grande vitesse, haletant. Il s'accrochait à ses bras et regardait dans chaque recoins de la pièce, redoutant quelque chose. Taiga sentait ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau mais ne disait rien, préférant continuer de l'appeler doucement et décrivant des cercles avec ses pouces sur sa peau.

« Taiga, finit par murmurer Daiki. »

Avec surprise, il vit de l'eau traverser les joues bronzées de son ami et s'égoutter sur la couette. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il le força à se recoucher, déposant sa tête au niveau de son organe vital. Daiki s'accrocha à son tee-shirt, des sanglots étouffés parvenant aux oreilles de Taiga, bousillant un peu plus son cœur à chaque seconde.

« Mon père, il... bredouilla le bleuté.

\- Shhh, tenta de calmer Kagami en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je veux pas... je veux pas qu'il … te fasses... mal, renifla Daiki.

\- Il ne m'en fera pas.

\- Moi non plus... »

Kagami dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite :

« … j'veux pas te faire de mal. »

Au lieu de s'énerver, Taiga resserra son emprise. Il savait que les séquelles psychologiques laissées par ce genre de traitement ne guérissaient pas complètement et qu'il restait des peurs encrées tout au fond des personnes ayant subi des violences. Alors il souffla calmement, d'une voix emprunte de vérité :

« Tu n'es pas comme ton père. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Daiki.

\- Comment tu peux... en être sûr ?

\- Parce que je te le dis. Je le sais. C'est tout. »

Daiki se tût et Kagami sentit qu'il s'efforçait de calmer ses pleurs. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne et fit le souhait silencieux, en braquant ses rubis sur la lune ronde, de ne plus voir Daiki aussi désemparé et malheureux. Il ne voulait plus le voir avec une telle expression, les larmes abondant sur ses joues. Plus jamais.

Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs de Daiki se tarirent et le silence revint, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs deux respirations. Kagami se laissait bercer par celle du métis, apaisé. L'orage était passé, mais il savait qu'une éventuelle tempête pourrait arriver. La voix basse de Daiki le maintient éveillé et l'interpella :

« Taiga, si jamais j'ose lever la main sur toi une seule fois, je veux que tu me promettes que tu feras tout pour t'éloigner de moi, et pour me tenir éloigné de toi, car je sais que j'en serai incapable tout seul.

\- Daiki, murmura Kagami, brisé.

\- S'il-te-plaît Taiga, supplia Daiki. »

Il plongea ses saphirs dans ses rubis. Kagami soutint ce regard tant bien que mal et il y lu une telle souffrance, un tel mal-être qu'il faillit pleurer. Il se croyait vraiment capable de le frapper. Il se faisait si peu confiance. Mais ce dont Taiga était sûr, c'est qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir cette promesse, il était incapable de s'éloigner du bleu.

« Je te le promets. »

Il mentait. Daiki le savait.

* * *

« **Q** u'est-ce qu'on fou ici Daiki ?

\- Tu m'avais bien dit que tu voulais découvrir le grand frisson ? Alors le voilà, juste devant toi. »

Le vent fouettait leurs cheveux, cinglant leur visage, comme s'il voulait les faire reculer. Taiga regarda en bas, avisant les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la falaise d'une rare violence. Le spectacle était envoûtant et magnifique, dangereux et charmeur. Comme Daiki. Il observa les fissures s'étant créée sur la roche, et l'écume qui humidifiait leur faciès. Le goût salé sur sa langue était absolument divin.

Il faisait face à un danger de mort certain. Daiki lui proposait de sauter pour vivre la plus grande expérience d'adrénaline qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Parce qu'il était avec Daiki. Parce qu'il savait qu'avec lui, rien ne pourrait arriver. Ils étaient seulement eux-deux contre le monde, ils luttaient envers et contre tout.

« Allez Taiga, j't'attends en bas. »

Puis le grand bleuté s'élança dans le vide, sa peau foncée s'accordant avec les nuages menaçants s'amoncelant près de la côte. Un grondement lointain au loin rappela le danger à Kagami qui ne pu s'empêcher d'être inquiet en voyant l'imposante silhouette filer à toute allure dans les airs avant d'heurter brutalement la surface de l'eau.

Il vit Daiki remonter doucement, avant qu'il ne darde son regard marin accordé à la mer déchaînée autour de lui sur sa personne, lui intimant de sauter avec une pointe de défi. Maintenant rassuré et gonflé à bloc, Kagami ne tarda pas à rejoindre son partenaire. Quand il sauta, la sensation fût indescriptible.

Il avait l'impression de flotter, tandis que l'air lui faisait presque mal en lui cinglant le visage. L'adrénaline éclata en lui et il hurla de plaisir, voyant la surface presque noire de la mer se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Son corps entra avec violence dans l'eau, lui procurant un refroidissement immédiat et lui coupant le souffle.

Il remonta plus brutalement que son conjoint, sautant presque hors de l'eau avant de s'enfoncer encore une fois en-dessous. Daiki le tira par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne coule. Un rire joyeux sorti de sa bouche, presque hystérique, devant la folie qu'ils venaient de commettre. Daiki profita de ce rire sortant de ses tripes.

Il pourrait sauter un nombre incalculable de fois d'une falaise juste pour entendre ce son.

Leurs deux corps étaient ballottés par la mer sans aucun répit et pourtant, ils étaient toujours en vie. Daiki observa son compagnon qui s'accrochait à lui telle une moule à son rocher et décida de partager sa pensée avec lui :

« Tu sais Taiga, t'es bien plus sexy qu'une moule.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime. »

L'euphorie avait fini par le gagner et il empoigna sauvagement Kagami avant de coller sa bouche sur la sienne dans un geste instinctif, _vital_. Il voulait sentir sa chaire contre la sienne, accéder au plus profond de lui, et tant pis si c'était maladroit, tant pis s'ils coulaient petit à petit, tant pis s'ils étaient trempés jusqu'à la moelle, parce que putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Contre toute attente, Taiga répondit farouchement à son baiser, leurs deux poids les entraînant au fond. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, forçant celle de Daiki à s'ouvrir aussi, et expira toute l'air qu'il avait avalé dans sa bouche. Daiki fût surpris par ce geste et sembla reprendre conscience.

Il s'empressa de les remonter à la surface avant de nager jusqu'à la rive, traînant presque Taiga qui reprenait de grandes goulées d'air. Il les hissa sur le sable avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent tout deux sur les granulés, exténués par leur expérience grisante. Daiki reprit son souffle et toisa Kagami, déclarant :

« T'es vraiment taré.

\- On s'assemble parfaitement alors. »

Il sourit et se rua une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Ça, c'était une expérience qu'il voudrait recommencer, encore et encore. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Sans jamais fatiguer. Il songea que son plus grand frisson, a été de rencontrer Aomine Daiki. Parce que c'était eux-deux contre le monde. Et ils emmerdaient le monde.

* * *

« **H** ey Daiki ?

\- Hum ?

\- Comment t'as su mon prénom avant même que je te le dise ? »

Daiki ne lâcha pas ses baguettes, mais crispa ses doigts dessus. Il ne pensait pas que le rouge se souviendrait d'un détail aussi insignifiant. Bien qu'apparemment, ce soit très important pour lui. Devait-il lui dire, devait-il le garder pour lui ? Avisant les yeux rempli de curiosité de son partenaire, il finit par avouer, vaincu :

« Même si tu es un incroyable emmerdeur avec ta question, j'imagine que je voulais savoir avec qui Tetsu s'entendait bien.

\- Alors c'était toi tout ces regards que je sentais. Mais t'es un grand malade ! s'outra faussement Kagami, le rouge dévorant ses joues et son pauvre cœur battant follement.

\- Peut-être même que Tetsu savait déjà que c'était toi qui y arriverais.

\- Arriverais à quoi ?

\- A me sauver de moi-même. »

* * *

 **D** aiki avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se regarder dans un miroir. Même si les hématomes n'y sont plus, les cicatrices sont toujours présentes. Celles imprimées sur sa peau, mais aussi celles encrées au plus profond de lui. Même s'il se posait souvent la question pourquoi lui, même s'il détestait son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui.

Après tout, sa mère était allée sans lui à ce foutu supermarché. Juste parce qu'il avait la flemme. Résultat, elle en est morte. S'il avait été là, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Sans doute que oui. Il se serait certainement jeté devant sa mère pour éviter que la balle ne la touche. Mais dans ce cas-là, il serait mort.

Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, s'il n'y avait pas eu Taiga. Ce mec prenait tellement de place dans sa vie, il donnait tellement plus qu'il ne devrait et Daiki se disait toujours qu'il n'en donnait pas assez, et qu'il recevait trop. S'il n'était pas avec lui, il aurait tout donné pour que sa mère soit en vie et que son père n'ait pas perdu la raison.

Mais ça, jamais le rouquin ne le laissera faire, Daiki en était pleinement conscient. Et par-dessus tout, il tiendrait sa promesse. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, jamais. Parce que s'il le faisait, il aurait définitivement abandonné la vie. Si elle ne le laissait pas avant.

Sans un regard pour la glace se tenant derrière lui, de peur de se dégoûter encore plus, Daiki rentra dans la douche, le jet lui fouettant le dos lui rappelait leur prise de risque à la mer. Sauf que c'était nettement moins grisant.

Avec un silence absolu, il frotta chaque parcelle de son corps avec une force inutile, comme s'il voulait se laver de toutes les crasses qu'il avait subi, et qu'il espérait ne plus subir. Parfois, les plaies se rouvraient. Mais pas cette fois. Car Taiga était là pour les panser. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si l'adolescent n'était pas entrer dans sa vie ? Il serait sans doute mort, tué par le chagrin de son père.

L'oreille soudainement sollicitée, il discerna un bruit anormal provenant de la pièce principale. Se redressant alors qu'il s'essuyait activement les cheveux après avoir enfilé un jean à la va-vite. Il tendit l'oreille, n'osant plus respirer. Il se précipita à la sortie lorsqu'un grand fracas se fit entendre.

Il vit d'abord son père et son aura imposante, se tenant à quelque pas d'une forme accroupie par terre. Il identifia Taiga et ses yeux se bloquèrent sur le sang qui dégoulinait de la bouche du magenta. Taiga osait encore affronter son père avec un regard chargé de défi, ce qui ne lui plu pas. Il vit rouge lorsqu'il vit son géniteur s'avancer, levant la main. Et perdit tout bonnement toute raison.

Le noir avait envahit sa vue lorsque, rapide comme une panthère, il avait bondi sur l'agresseur et s'était emparé de son bras. La rage le consumait, et sa haine était tellement féroce qu'elle contrôlait tout ses gestes. Une seule pensée traversait son esprit : il s'en était prit à Taiga.

Son père se débattit mais sa force s'était comme accrue si bien qu'il le clouait facilement au sol, en position accroupie. Une envie de meurtre assailli ses sens, il serra un peu plus fort son bras, arrachant un grognement de la bouche du monstre en-dessous lui. Mais qui était réellement le monstre, son père, ou lui ?

« Demande pardon, s'entendit-il ordonner. »

Il entendit à peine son père murmurer quelque chose comme « plutôt crever » qu'il resserra encore sa prise. L'os craqua, et ils le distinguèrent très clairement. Un frisson de pure folie remonta le long de son échine et il accentua la pression, réitérant sa demande. Il voulait lui faire mal, le briser, le réduire en petits morceaux entre ses mains.

Il voulait le tuer.

C'est pourquoi il amorça un mouvement vers sa gorge en l'entendant refuser de nouveau. Vraiment, qui était le monstre ? Daiki ne s'en préoccupait plus. Tout ce qu'il voyait était lui. Lui, lui, lui et encore lui. La raison de sa souffrance, la raison de la douleur de Taiga. Il voulait qu'il paye, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Daiki ! »

Le cri de Taiga figea le susnommé. Il recouvrit la vue petit-à-petit et vit ses mains qui enserraient le cou de taureau de son père. Ses mains qui avaient le droit de vie ou de mort sur son géniteur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas putain ! N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à celui qui avait participé à sa conception ? Qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre ?

C'est trop tard. Il entendait presque son père lui souffler cette réalité dans l'oreille.

Lentement, il desserra ses doigts. C'est au prix d'un effort ultime qu'il relâcha son bras. Son père se releva en titubant, regardant les deux adolescents avec ses yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi instable. Daiki obligea ses pieds à rester encrer au sol tandis que l'agresseur agressé prenait la fuite.

Il avait envie de le pourchasser comme lui l'avait fait pour avoir osé franchir le pas de cette porte. Cette même porte qui conduisait au lieu de vie de Taiga. Cette même porte qu'il avait souillé de ses mains en l'ouvrant. Ce même appartement qu'il avait souillé de sa présence en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Une seule chose l'en empêcha.

Le regard effrayé de Taiga posé sur lui.

« Non... murmura-t-il, brisé. »

Il amorça un mouvement vers son compagnon mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Ça acheva de lui bousiller le cœur. Cette terreur qu'il voyait dans ses pupilles lui était adressée. Ces tremblements étaient provoqués par lui. Lui et personne d'autre. C'était lui, Aomine Daiki, que Taiga regardait avec crainte.

« Non... »

Il se sentit suffoquer et ne pu contrôler les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues, creusant un peu plus le trou béant qui s'était de nouveau formé dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui. Pas lui. Pas lui. Pas lui. Il avança encore un peu, et vit Taiga se tendre, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Taiga, non... »

Il n'arrivait plus à formuler de pensées cohérentes. La vision de Taiga devant lui effondré était pire que mille flèches plantées en même temps dans son corps. Ça lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait envie d'en vomir ses tripes. Il tomba à genoux, le souffle entrecoupé de ses sanglots. Il entoura le bassin de Taiga de ses bras, pleurant sur lui.

Il se mettait à genoux devant le seul homme qu'il aimera jamais.

« Taiga, je t'en supplie... »

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le flot de larmes qui le prenait. Il se pressa encore un peu plus contre lui, voulant prendre feu. Il voulait qu'il le consume entièrement, pour être à jamais avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se décrocher de lui. C'était trop tard. Il aimait déjà trop.

« Je suis désolé d'être trop faible... désolé de ne pas avoir su t'éloigner de cet enfer... s'il-te-plaît... s'il-te-plaît... laisse-moi tenir ma promesse... laisse-moi faire l'égoïste en tenant cette promesse... je t'en supplie... Taiga... »

Il se sentait tellement pathétique. Ce n'était pas avec des excuses qu'il effacerait la peur de Taiga, quand bien même elles soient les plus sincères possibles. Un cri retentit. Son cri. Le cri de son cœur. Il était prêt à bouffer la poussière pour lui. Prêt à crever pour lui. Prêt à s'enterrer vivant pour lui. Prêt à s'arracher le cœur pour lui. Prêt à tout lui donner. Prêt à tout ça et plus encore pour faire disparaître cette peur.

Il sentit des gouttes autre que ses larmes tomber sur ses mèches. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir, ni même de relever la tête. Il savait que Taiga partageait sa douleur et pleurait pour lui, pour eux. Il apposa sa main contre son crâne de la même façon que lui l'avait fait au cimetière, le gardant contre lui.

« Il faut que ça cesse. »

« _Lorsque la tristesse entre dans une maison, la violence en sort._ »

* * *

 **... Vous comprenez mieux le titre de cette histoire ?**

 **J'ai inclus Kuroko parce que j'aime Kuroko et l'AoKuro. Même raison pour Akashi -même s'il est seulement évoqué-.**

 **Je ne dirais rien d'autre, on se retrouve dans deux jours -donc samedi- pour l'épilogue !**

 **Réponse à Tio : _Tu me combles de joie en m'apprenant que j'ai réussi à te toucher comme ça ! J'espère que cette deuxième et dernière partie t'as satisfait(e). -Excuse-moi pour cette réponse nulle ;_;-_**

 **x Heaven**


	3. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Le silence était insoutenable. Chaque êtres humains présents dans cette salle retenait son souffle. Jamais quelque chose n'avait paru aussi long pour Kagami. Sa jambe bougeait frénétiquement tandis que l'attente se prolongeait, impérissable. Il sentit qu'une main se posait sur sa cuisse. Il baissa le regard, avisant de longs doigts foncés qui serraient sa cuisse afin de lui insuffler du réconfort. Il recouvrit sa main de la sienne, ne la lâchant pas.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré, mais bien Daiki.

Après l'épreuve qu'ils ont du traverser, ils avaient décidé que tout cela devait se terminer, définitivement. Kagami avait accompagné Daiki toutes les fois où ils avaient porté plainte. Dans tout les cas, leur demande n'avait pas été prit en compte avec pour motif le manque de temps. Néanmoins, ils ne s'étaient jamais découragés, Taiga soutenant Daiki de tout son être.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer, une recrue d'un autre centre de police avait accepté de les prendre en charge. Ils avaient enfin été écouté. La procédure avait été installé, les forces de l'ordre avait d'abord recueilli le témoignage de Daiki, puis celui de son père. Ce dernier n'avait fait que nier les accusations et se plaindre de son bras que son fils lui avait déboîté. Daiki avait de suite expliqué la raison, contrant les dires de son père mais ne les aidant pas pour autant.

L'affaire prit énormément de temps, s'étalant sur plusieurs mois. Ils devaient rassembler des preuves de ce qu'ils avançaient. Ils n'avaient obtenu qu'un seul témoin : Kuroko Tetsuya. Les voisins des Aomine refusaient catégoriquement de prendre par à cette histoire.

Entre temps, ils avaient découvert que le père de Daiki était impliqué dans plusieurs affaires criminelles depuis presque quatre ans après avoir fouillé l'appartement dans le but de ramener les affaires appartenant à Daiki -il ne pouvait pas emprunter les vêtements et tout ce dont il avait besoin à Taiga indéfiniment- et espérer rassembler des preuves.

Ils avaient monté le dossier et le tribunal avait alors saisi l'affaire. Ils se retrouvaient donc dans cette salle d'audience à attendre le jugement après le témoignage de Daiki et celui de Tetsuya. Ce dernier était retourné au près d'Akashi lequel ne décroisait pas les bras. Kagami avait senti un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard reptilien mais étrangement, il ne lui donnait pas des sueurs froides comme le père de Daiki. Plutôt un pur sentiment de puissance. Ce n'était pas tellement mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

Daiki avait réellement été affecté lors de son récit et si Kagami n'avait pas été là, il se serait probablement effondré devant les yeux froids et indifférents de son père qui leur faisait face, fière. Taiga grinça des dents et serra plus fort sa main. Il ne tolérerait aucun échec, ce type avait fini de faire souffrir Daiki.

Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Jamais. Parce que s'il le faisait, c'est qu'il aurait perdu toute raison.

Ses oreilles décelèrent une parole, le juge se prononçait. Ils allaient enfin connaître le fin mot de cette histoire dramatique. Daiki ferma les yeux, le souffle court, et attendit que le jugement ne soit donné.

« … Aomine est décrété... »

L'attente était vraiment insoutenable. Kagami était à deux doigts de se lever pour aller secouer le juge de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi était-ce toujours dans les moments cruciaux qu'il fallait attendre des lustres ? Pourquoi faire tant de manière ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir si le cauchemar était fini. Rien d'autre.

« … coupable. »

Le mot, dénué de sens, résonnait dans l'esprit de Daiki dans une répétition sans fin. Coupable ? Son père était coupable ? Cela signifiait … qu'il ne leur fera plus de mal ? Soudain, la phrase prit tout son sens lorsqu'il croisa les yeux remplis de rage de son géniteur. Il se leva d'un bon, les yeux exorbités, ne voulant y croire.

C'était comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Comme s'il sortait la tête de l'eau. Comme si l'air lui était revenu dans les poumons. Comme si la vie elle-même lui offrait un nouveau départ. Il tituba un instant, hébété, tandis que le monde éclatait autour de lui. Il était libre... Il était libre de ses démons... Il était libre de la souffrance...

Il sentit deux bras chauds l'entourer, le sortant légèrement de sa léthargie. Il fixa ses saphirs dans les rubis de Taiga, perdu. Il était libre... d'aimer Taiga... sans qu'aucun mal ne s'en prenne à eux. Il revoyait toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé à terre, soumis à la cruauté de son père. Toutes les marques sur sa peau, toute la douleur.

« C'est fini, murmura Kagami. »

Cela acheva de le sortir de son moment de flottement. Des larmes de soulagements coulaient sur ses joues, comme si la douleur c'était transformée en chose liquide pour être expulsée hors de son âme. Il murmura, comme pour s'en convaincre :

« C'est fini... »

Alors il serra Taiga dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, de peur qu'il ne lui glisse entre les doigts et qu'il ne se rende compte que tout ça n'était qu'un mirage, une douce idylle dans laquelle il se plaisait à vivre. Il se reposa sur son épaule, ses jambes devenant faibles d'un coup.

« C'est fini. »

Kuroko s'affaissa contre Akashi, heureux d'assister au jour où son ami voit enfin la lumière au fond du tunnel. Il ne doutait pas un instant que tout allait aller pour le mieux. Après tout, Daiki avait un solide pilier sur qui il pourrait toujours compter.

C'était fini.

« _La tendresse est plus forte que la dureté, l'eau est plus forte que le rocher,_

 _l'amour est plus fort que la violence._ » -Hermann Hesse

* * *

 **Yo mina ! Donc voici la fin de cette histoire. Je tiens à préciser que je m'y connais pas du tout en judiciaire, c'est pourquoi j'ai coupé toute la procédure. Je sais même pas s'ils ont le droit d'attendre la réponse dans la salle d'audience, j'ai supposé que oui. Au moins c'est rassurant, on sait que je suis jamais allé devant un tribunal ou un truc du genre.**

 **Donc, vous le savez, cette histoire a été très dure pour moi à écrire, j'ai vraiment couché mes tripes sur le papier car même si très peu de personne ont lu, au moins, je dénonce ces violences impardonnables. Dans ce cas-là, il s'agit d'un enfant, mais il y a aussi des femmes battus, des hommes battus et c'est absolument horrible. Je voulais donner mon point de vue.**

 **Dans mon histoire, ça se finit bien. Mais malheureusement dans la réalité, il y a beaucoup moins de fin heureuse.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, on se retrouve peut-être pour une prochaine fiction. C'est même fort probable, là j'ai besoin de décompresser de cette histoire qui m'a prit je ne sais combien de mois à écrire !**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit durant cette courte aventure et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont fait tellement plaisir et m'ont rassuré, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !**

 **x Heaven**


End file.
